The Red Samos
by RocketRaccoon4ever
Summary: "I am a child of fangs and steel. My blood does not define me; my heritage does." Mare is not the only Red pretending to be a Silver, and she certainly is not the one with the most to lose.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ptolemus had never heard such horrendous cursing in his entire life. Granted it hadn't been a long life thus far but still. He sat with his back against the heavy steel door of the infirmary as strangers in healer's uniforms ran past him. Part of him wanted to ask what had gone wrong, but a small scared part of him didn't want to know. His gut twisted. _You are a Silver,_ he thought to himself. _You do not have fear in your body. You are a soldier through and through. Child of fangs and steel. You do not fear anything or anyone._ Despite his little pep talk Ptolemus still remained where he was. The single most amazing thing to ever happen to a Silver was occurring not five feet away and he wasn't prepared to face it. Already he could imagine the houses that would flood Rift House. The King and Queen themselves might even bother to show up. Ptolemus shook his head. He hated attention. Unlike his father he was not prepared for the fame House Samos was going to receive. Yes, in the next room a Queen of Norta was being born. That in itself was a reason to celebrate. Father would finally get the heir he so desperately wanted. _Don't be angry. He loves you just the same,_ Ptolemus chided himself. _It just so happens you weren't enough for him._

But something else incredible was taking place. Ptolemus's mother, Larentia Viper, was giving birth to _twins._ In the Silver world, having twins was practically impossible. The amount of energy and strength necessary to have just one Silver child was insurmountable. To have two at the same time? Next to impossible. Which was the exact reason why Ptolemus was scared. What if his mother couldn't do it? Would the healers be able to save her in time or would they have to choose between her and the children? His head spun just thinking about what he would do in that situation.

Heavy boots made Ptolemus look up to see his father approaching. He looked intimidating as ever in his sharp metallic suit. "Is everything okay?" Ptolemus asked quickly. he jumped up from his position as cold fear ran through his body. _Please let everything be okay._

"Everything's perfect," his father said softly. Ptolemus could see the faint ghost of a smile on his face. His father _never_ smiled. Together the two walked into the infirmary. Ptolemus watched as healers rushed back and forth from his mother to the table where the two children were wrapped in silver blankets. His mother was drenched in sweat and there was metallic blood staining the bed. A gash on her stomach was being healed away. Ptolemus was ever thankful he hadn't been in here to see them cut the children out.

"Which one is which?" Ptolemus stepped up to the table. The one child opened its eyes to look at him as he stood over them. They would be identical. It was a good idea to figure out who was who now.

His father pointed to the child who appeared to be resting. It sat on a lower section of the table than the other one. It was the second born. "This is Evangeline," he said with a sigh. Then he turned to the other one. The child had bold black eyes that would soon turn to chrome grey. The pale skin glowed with warmth and the features already shone promise of a queen. The next queen of Norta. "This one," his father whispered softly, "is Oliverara. The great heir to House Samos and the next queen." Ptolemus smiled at the child who would become his fathers favorite. The child grinned back.

"The King and Queen will be arriving shortly," his mother's voice made him spin. She sat up from the bed and pulled an ornately decorated robe to wrap around her blood stained body. Ptolemus couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She gave her a small squeeze of affection before stepping away from his grip. Ptolemus watched his father repeat the action and Ptolemus could sense the desperation in the air. Even his father had been scared for her safety.

One of the healers stepped up with the identification cards. "While they are mostly asleep we should get this done." Ptolemus stepped back as the small needle was taken first to Evangeline. A drop of silver blood pulled from her wrist and dropped onto the paper. Her name was written in calligraphy and the date stamped next to the seal of Norta. She was officially alive. Another needle was presented and the healers approached Oliverara. The tip touched her skin and the needle filled.

With _Red_ blood.

The healer cried out in shock and dropped the needle on the ground; shattering it. Both infants cried at the loud noise as Red blood dripped from the cracked fragments. Volo Samos and Larentia Viper had never looked so angry, so shocked, in all of Ptolemus's life. They had never looked so _scared_.

"What is this!" Larentia screamed in rage. Both girls cried louder. As if in mockery another drop of red blood leaked out of the needle hole in Oliverara's arm. That was enough to fuel the growing anger inside Larentia. Ptolemus jumped back as she yanked a knife out of the nearest healer's hands. Before anyone could do anything, the pointed weapon was drawing a jagged line down the face of Oliverara. Because he was weak and a coward Ptolemus turned his face away from the scene. He closed his eyes to the horror and tried to block out the cries of his younger sister. _This is impossible,_ he thought. _Absolutely impossible._

When it was finished Ptolemus turned around. His mother, still fuming with fury, stood back by his father. The two were watching as the child, now bleeding drastically from her face, opened her mouth in another silent cry. Evangeline looked like she was sleeping. The Red blood covered the table. Ptolemus felt sick.

"She shall not be queen," Larentia hissed. Volo nodded but he looked almost sad as he stared at his two children. One, the second born and the other a Red disgrace. How had this even happened? Ptolemus wanted to know but he was too scared to ask. If a Red could be born to Silvers what did that mean in terms of powers? A Red with powers wasn't a thing that could exist!

"We'll figure this out son," Ptolemus jumped as his father set his arm gently on his shoulder. "Don't worry." Ptolemus just nodded. He couldn't hide the sense in his heart though that nothing would ever be the same in their house again.

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked the first part of my story! I am a bit undecided on how to continue. Here are my two options:**

 **Oliverara is raised in Montfort by Davidson and has to reveal to Evangeline and Ptolemus that she is their sister. She'll only be around for War Storm.**

 **OR**

 **Oliverara goes to war and then returns to the household and is around for the entire series.**

 **Which would you like to see? Leave a comment or vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks!**


	2. Present Day

**Present Day**

Mare followed Lucas down the hallway begrudgingly. She didn't want to attend the Queen's stupid lunch on the terrace. Truth be told she'd rather gouge out her eyes. Sadly here she was, dressed up like a prized animal, being led down to lunch with the rest of the Silver contestants. This lunch wouldn't be full of tension _at all._ Lucas walked stiffly at her side and Mare wished he could stay with her during the lunch but knew that wasn't possible. Finally they stopped at the diamondglass doors. "Good luck," Lucas said quietly. Mare smiled in thanks before pushing through and onto the terrace.

The long table was decorated in priceless dining-ware while gorgeous vegetation shined around them. The other girls wore jewel drenched dresses while their family members stood stiffly at their sides. Evangeline smiled at everyone and received tight lipped grins back. Mare resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the antics.

After what seemed like forever of mingling with the other Silver's, and a near incident with the Iral's, lunch was starting. Mare sat next to Evangeline, the two winning contestants here to be admired by the rest of the court. The Queen was at the head of the table with her prowling eyes staring at them each in turn. She lingered on Mare for a second and her sly smile said it all. Mare braced herself to feel the light prodding of a whisper in her head but nothing. The Queen was busy elsewhere.

Lunch seemed to drag on. The Silver ladies making snide remarks about their Red servants, complaining about how dreadful the new fashions were, and chatting about other suitors for their girls. Meanwhile the Silver princesses just sat calmly and ate. Except for Evangeline who jumped into the conversation as if she were one with these people. _She is,_ Mare reminded herself. _She's just another Silver._

The conversation turned suddenly to the Scarlet Guard. Mare's ears perked up and for the first time this lunch she was actually paying attention. The stoneskin Colonel at the end of the table fiercely stared down the Queen but her point about the Scarlet Guard being a real threat was shot down quickly. The other ladies returned back to their idle chatter while Elara gave a last warning look at Colonel Macanthos who looked away like a scolded puppy. Mare felt bad for her, she didn't seem like the other Silvers. _Don't think like that,_ Mare chided herself. _She's just like they are no matter how nice she seems. A Silver is a Silver._

Suddenly, just as the dishes were being cleared away by Red servants, the doors to the terrace were flung open. Two guards stepped in and bowed quickly before them. "Our apologies your Majesty," the one began, "but there is an esteemed guest here."

Mare watched as the Queen waved her hand to let the guest in. _Who could be so esteemed that they aren't already here at Summerton?_ The guards parted and a figure in a gray and black cut uniform strode in. Metallic heels clacked on the floor as a girl stepped onto the terrace. Her hands were folded behind her back and she stood ramrod straight with a staid look in her eyes. She had silver hair that was cropped close to her scalp and chrome-gray eyes that glared at everyone in the room. Her pale skin was offsetting against the dark scar that twisted from the middle of her forehead down through her left eye and around her mouth. She looked like a soldier.

"Your Majesty and her guests," the guard spoke, "the most esteemed warrior in the army, General-"

"Oliverara!" The guard's words were cut off by Evangeline's excited shout. Mare almost jumped from shock as the typically reserved Evangeline jumped from the table and darted across to the girl. The two embraced lovingly and Evangeline buried her face in the broad soldiers of the other.

"Hey sis, been a while hasn't it?" The girl whispered. Mare could feel the tension grow slightly as some of the Silver ladies shifted uncomfortably. This display of affection was unbecoming of a Silver, much more so of a future queen.

The girls finally broke the hug and Mare saw how similar their features were as they stood side by side. Their faces seemed to blend together in a swirl of high cheekbones, dark eyes, and wide grins. They looked like _twins_.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry your Majesty," Evangeline quickly curtsied and put on her crowd pleasing smile, "my apologies for the outburst. This," Evangeline yanked the other girl closer to the table," is my twin sister. General Oliverara Samos." Elara gave Oliverara a tight grin of courtesy. Oliverara did not give one back. "I haven't seen her since she left for the Choke five years ago." The other Silver ladies smiled at Oliverara who scanned them with a distasteful look on her face. Her eyes fell on Mare and seemed to linger for a second. Mare squirmed a bit under the icy gaze and Oliverara smiled at her discomfort. _Definitely related to Evangeline,_ Mare scowled.

Evangeline pulled Oliverara over to the table and had one of the servants bring a chair between Mare and Evangeline. Oliverara sat there as Evangeline smiled a smile so big Mare thought her face would split. "I don't mean to intrude on your festivities," Oliverara spoke quietly. Her voice was course and rough, like she spoke in sandpaper instead of words. She cleared her throat quickly. "Sorry," her voice seemed a bit clearer now, "smoke from the Choke stays with your lungs." Some of the ladies smiled uncomfortably at her words while Colonel Macanthos nodded in understanding. The two locked eyes and gave silent nods in acknowledgement. Two soldiers greeting each other off the field.

"So Oliverara," the sly voice of Ara Iral spoke from across the table. The Panther had a gleam in her eye as if she had spotted her new prey. "Tell me dear, why have we never heard of another Samos before? Especially one who is so glorified with the title of 'General'?"

Oliverara smiled lightly. "One always keeps their best weapon until the final round."

"You believe that you are a weapon?" The Panther leaned forward almost curiously.

"I was forged to be one and I am," Oliverara spoke evenly. Then her tone lightened. "Unlike my sister here who would rather be some patriarch's glorified pet." Some of the girls snickered as Evangeline lightly swatted Oliverara's arm.

"It's not like that," she chided her. "You know that Cal is one of the nicest guys out there. You've fought side by side with him on too many occasions not to."

"Yes and seeing him fall on his face because of a mud puddle was very gratifying indeed," Oliverara smiled. A round of laughter sounded from some of the girls while the Silver ladies hid their grins behind napkins. Even Elara smiled a smile that reached up to her eyes. Mare had to grin too at the image of Cal in a uniform falling face first into a pile of mud.

The tension melted away and as dessert was served Mare found herself genuinely laughing at some of Oliverara's stories. All of the ladies had questions about how she had gotten to such a high rank at such a young age, her total kills for Lakelanders, and the secret raid she had led on a Lakeland base that had turned the war in Norta's favor for the first time in decades. Oliverara answered each one with some cryptic message and a story about someone in the army screwing up and her cleaning up their mess. After a bit Mare noticed that Oliverara was conveniently maneuvering around any mention of Reds or of her life outside the army. Despite her instincts to stay quiet Mare felt her curiosity rising within her.

"So Oliverara," Mare turned to the girl who met her eyes with a cold gaze, "what made you decide to join the army so young? Too much attention being given to Lady Evangeline?"

Oliverara smiled lightly and chuckled as Evangeline gave a warning glare at Mare. "Interesting idea Lady Titanos but I'm afraid the army called to me, not the other way around." Mare nodded but continued to stare Oliverara in the eyes. Oliverara met her with an unflinching gaze of her own until Evangeline called for her attention elsewhere. An uneasy feeling settled within Mare.

After the luncheon was finished and goodbyes were given, Evangeline led Oliverara away with Elane and Sonya trailing behind. Mare watched the retreating figures of the princess in a dazzling dress and the warrior in her uniform. Something bothered Mare about this Oliverara girl. She was _different._ Mare didn't like different. Different meant something could go wrong.

One way or another Mare was determined to figure out what this Oliverara was hiding.


	3. Family Business

**Family Business**

Oliverara hadn't felt so calm in years. After ditching that annoying Iral girl the trio of Evangeline, Oliverara, and Elane had locked themselves in the safety of Evangeline's room. Now the two sisters were discussing matters in the way they knew best: metal. Oliverara was laying against her sister's side lazily while Elane curled up against Evangeline's other side. Evangeline was stroking Elane's hair while her and Oliverara laced their fingers together, making their metallic bracelets dance in an intricate pattern of storytelling. The story of the past five years they spent apart.

Oliverara weaved her tale by making the bracelets lock together in handcuffs, moving on to a shattering explosion, then a metal figure with no lower half, and finally three retreating figures vanishing behind a cloud of metal. Evangeline's was much more fancy with her bracelets dancing around in lessons, training, and dotting over how excited she was to leave Rift House for good. Of course they discussed Ptolemus; Evangeline warping up a figure marching proudly along while Oliverara smiled. Her brother always was headstrong about returning to the war front. Then came Cal. A small figure standing defiant while a dark cloud dragged it backwards was Evangeline's thoughts on the subject. Oliverara agreed by conjuring a small needle to cut off the figure's head. The two girls snickered and Elane watched fascinated by their near telepathy. A language all their own. The language of metal.

"Don't you two ever use words?" Elane asked sweetly as she kissed Evangeline's cheek.

"Of course we do," Evangeline replied, returning the affectionate gesture. "It just so happens some of our things are better discussed by metal than words."

"Yes because everyone is so interested in knowing about our lives," Oliverara dryly mocked. Evangeline dragged her clawed ring over Oliverara's arm playfully before Oliverara warped it back into a small bracelet clamped tightly around her sister's wrist. Evangeline tried to undo the power but her own abilities were of no comparison to Oliverara's godly strength. Red or not Evangeline had the utmost respect for Oliverara. She also had the most fear of her. Anyone, especially family, who dared cross the most powerful magnetron surely regretted it. The millions of dead Lakelander bodies that Oliverara left behind proved that point well enough.

The door to Evangeline's room suddenly burst open, the metallic lock breaking into pieces. Elane and Evangeline sprang apart, expecting their parents or one of the royals to come through the door, while Oliverara grabbed the intruder in her power and pinned them against the wall.

"Well you haven't changed a bit Oliverara," a smiling Ptolemus Samos greeted his sister. Oliverara sighed in relief and dropped Ptolemus from the wall.

"Tolly, you oaf, why do you need to go breaking everything?" Oliverara sighed as she pulled the door back together, locking the lock up in her tight magnetron embrace. Ptolemus just smiled at her before lifting her off her feet and spinning her around in circles.

"Maybe I like making an entrance," he chuckled. "Or maybe I was slightly pissed that _someone_ ," he looked at Evangeline, "didn't tell me you were back."

Evangeline stuck her tongue out at Ptolemus with a childish cock of her hips. "Sorry that I was busy catching up with my twin who I haven't seen for five years! You saw her just last year on the front!"

Ptolemus let Oliverara go from his crushing hug. She dropped easily to the floor before elbowing him sharply in his ribs. "I'm not a child Tolly, you can't just spin me like a rag doll anymore."

"I couldn't when you were a child either," Ptolemus chided her. "I'm making up for lost time." Oliverara mimicked Evangeline and stuck out her tongue with a cock of her hip. Ptolemus snickered.

"I always forget how alike you two are," Elane said from where her and Evangeline had their arms locked around each other. "It's as if you were Silver too Oliverara."

"Silver by heart, Red by birth," Oliverara whispered. The all too familiar words sounded like a curse and much less like the reassurance they had originally been intended for. Their mother practically had lived by those words, until Oliverara's power had manifested so strongly House Samos could not deny her existence anymore.

The memory of that day filled their minds. For Oliverara it was painful; the feeling of the Silent Stone chains still burned her skin, even after all these years. She could almost hear the sound of metal on metal as the violent power welled inside her, bringing the ceiling crashing down on her and everyone around her. The screams, the calls for help, the _blood;_ Silver and Red spattered up and down the halls.

Evangeline put her hand on Oliverara's arm, bringing her out of the memory. Ptolemus and Evangeline watched her worriedly. The metal statues in the corners had twisted into flailing masses of panic. Oliverara twisted her fingers just so and put them back in their rightful positions. "Sorry," she whispered quietly.

"Nonsense " Evangeline smirked. " They're too stiff for my liking anyway." Oliverara smiled and quickly all the statues warped into new positions. Some looked like princesses dancing, others balanced together like friends, and some keeled over; wounded from the battles of life.

"Much better." Ptolemus smiled. "But interior decorating aside, we need to talk about why you're here Oli." The calming nickname felt cold from his tone.

Oliverara sat on the bed next to Evangeline, and Ptolemus fell in on Oliverara's other side. Elane got up. "I'm guessing this is secret Samos family business. I'll see you at dinner Eve," Elane gave Evangeline a quick kiss before slipping out the door and disappearing into her Haven power. Evangeline sighed as she watched her go.

"Well, which do you want first?" Oliverara's voice brought Evangeline back to the moment at hand. "The real reason I'm here or the lie about why I'm here?"

"The lie," both Evangeline and Ptolemus said in unison.

"Fine, as far as everyone will know I'm here to congratulate my sister on winning Queenstrial and wait until a new unit gets put under me. The three soldiers I had left were discharged but that's a lie the Crown tried to feed me. I know they were bargaining chips for something but what I don't know yet. That's the real reason I'm here, I want answers as to what the King and Queen are hiding. And I know who I need to get to to get that information."

"We'll help you find answers," Ptolemus jumped in.

Oliverara smiled. "I know you will Tolly but you and Eve can't get involved in this, not yet." She sighed. "Shade Barrow has gone missing right at the same time his brothers are taken from my unit, and they try to feed me some lie about him attempting to run. Tell me that's not a coincidence."

"Are you worried someone will find out about you Oli?" Evangeline looked scared as she gripped her sister's arm. "I promise no one will take you away from us."

"Thanks Eve but I'm not thinking about someone finding out about my blood," Oliverara said as she stared at her veins. The silvery paste covering them made her itch but she knew taking it off was not an option. "I'm more concerned about the game that's being played here."

"What, do you think Shade was going to talk about his abilities and the Crown shut him up?" Ptolemus leaned back with a questioning look.

Oliverara shook her head. "No he's too smart to get caught. I think that source where he was getting his information from took him into hiding. Bree and Tramy didn't know anything when I asked them. All they knew was they were being discharged for good. I was happy for them of course but I don't like not knowing what's going on."

"Well how do you know the Queen and King ordered it?" Evangeline asked. "Couldn't it have been any number of other Generals in the war? Maybe even Cal himself?"

"No it had to be the Queen and King," Oliverara said surely. "They're the ones who seem to be watching out for that Mareena Titanos who so conveniently showed up just when all this started happening."

Evangeline laughed. "That girl?" She snickered again. "She can't even train right, much less be part of some grand scheme to do something to Reds with powers. She was raised by them after all."

"She is a Red."

Ptolemus and Evangeline paused, mouths agape. "You're joking," Evangeline hissed.

Oliverara shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not. Her name is Mare Barrow. Younger sister of the Barrow boys to whom I owe my life. They told me about her a few years back when we would swap stories inside the barracks. I recognized her right away. If Shade is one then it makes sense that she is one too. What angle the Queen and King are working with her is yet to be seen. That is why I am here."

Ptolemus sighed and laid back on the bed, his hands rubbing across his eyes. "I'm gonna get a headache from all this," he groaned.

Oliverara just shrugged indifferently. "If you want to put yourselves into my mess then go ahead but otherwise let me do this myself. I don't want you guys getting unnecessarily hurt because I don't trust the King and Queen to do right by either Shade or Mare."

Evangeline put her hand on Oliverara's shoulder. "Don't bite off more than you can chew sister. Silvers have our own way of weaving a web of lies to get what we want."

"I know sister," Oliverara replied, putting her own hand over Evangeline's. "But I too know how to lie my way into situations." Oliverara stood and walked towards the door. "Do not worry yourselves with me or my causes. Focus on your own scheme for now." Both Samos's smiled as Oliverara left the room, shutting the door behind her with a _THUD_.

Oliverara stood in the silent hallway, feeling the pull of the cameras as they turned to her. She watched one for a few seconds before turning it the other way. She didn't care how suspicious that looked. Oliverara hated cameras. "You may be the best when it comes to hiding and controlling things Queen Elara," Oliverara hissed under her breath, "But I'm the expert when it comes to deception."


	4. Questions You Don't Ask

**Questions You Don't Ask**

Oliverara waited outside Julian Jacos' door for hours. She paced up and down the hallway making the cameras swivel with each step. The metal on the walls twisted and cried under her presence. She felt the hinges on the door begin to turn and slipped around the corner as the one and only Mareena Titanos stepped out. Oliverara watched her cousin lead the Red liar away before she stepped out and caught Julian's door with her foot.

"Hey there Jacos," Oliverara greeted the singer. Julian was picking up books from where a shelf had been demolished. Dust hung in the air and the sizzle of electricity made Oliverara's skin tingle. "What happened in here?" She asked.

"You're a smart person Oliverara. What do you think?" Julian turned to stare at her with a slight look of distaste.

The Samos smiled her cunning grin. "Practicing with Mareena? I doubt her royal evilness allowed this?"

Julian glared at Oliverara for a few seconds before setting down his stack of books with a heavy sigh. "Okay Samos spit it out. What do you want?"

"I can't say hi to an old friend?"

"You can," Julian hissed, "except I'm not your friend."

Oliverara clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Well how awkward," she sighed sarcastically. "I suppose I can ask this question of you anyway."

Julian crossed his arms and motioned for Oliverara to sit on one of his chairs. The magnetron glared at the ornate thing before flinging it across the room by the metal plates on its armrests. The chair shattered on the wall and crumbled into a pile of rubble. Julian stared at the mess but bit back any comments.

"Why are the King and Queen keeping that Red Rat alive?" Oliverara hissed as she stepped closer to the singer.

Julian's eyes widened at her words. "I don't know what you're talking about Oliverara," he tried to move out of the way but Oliverara grabbed him by the collar of his robe and held him to the wall.

"Don't screw with me Jacos," Oliverara growled. "I know that she's a Red girl. Her brothers are, or were, in my unit. Now they've been 'mysteriously discharged' and one is presumed dead! I want to know why she isn't dead, and what happened to her brother. He isn't the first to disappear from my legion under strange circumstances. I'd guess the book keeper would know a thing or two."

"There are some questions you shouldn't ask Oliverara."

The magnetron glared menacingly at the singer. Julian tried to twist out of Oliverara's grasp but the magnetron held him tight. He stared into her chrome eyes and opened his mouth to speak; to tell her to let him go and stop asking questions. Instead his mind went blank and numb and Julian felt his power shut off. Not a crushing presence like Silent Stone but the knowing thought that what he wanted was out of reach. Oliverara was working her magnetron magic in his mind.

"You know better than to try and pull out your power on me," Oliverara spat. Julian felt pain flare through his muscles as she made the iron in them expand, cramping them against his bones and skin. "Sing birdie, sing," Oliverara smiled her trademark evil grin.

"F-fine," Julian stuttered out. He gasped as Oliverara relieved the pressure on his mind. He could think again. "Shade Barrow was execut-"

"Bullshit!" Oliverara shouted. Julian cried out as his muscles painfully contracted again. "Don't lie to me Jacos! Last time I'm asking."

Julian gritted his teeth through the pain for a few minutes before Oliverara drew back. Julian dropped to the floor and massaged his sore limbs. "According to the records," Julian started again, "Shade Barrow was executed. I-I found a connection between those that were misplaced after their supposed death and a blood mutation. I think it might be why some Reds, like Mareena, have powers."

Oliverara eyed him suspiciously. "Are you saying Shade and Mare both have abilities?"

"I'm saying it's possible," Julian panted.

Oliverara nodded. "That would make sense. Where do you think they're going if they're not dead?"

Julian shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not even sure all of them are alive. Some seem to have actually died."

"No one is just accidentally misplaced after death. Especially not in the army," Oliverara eyed Julian and he felt his muscles begin to contract again.

"Well some were too old or too young to have survived on their own for long," Julian reached over and pulled out a dusty paper. "Here," he handed it to Oliverara, "read for yourself."

Oliverara's eyes scanned down the list of names, checking them off in her head. Each one was either marked a traitor or a deserter. Then she saw the familiar names at the bottom. The last two entries on the list of death. Oliverara tore off the bottom section of paper and handed back the records to Julian. He stared at the torn mark with a look of shock.

"I need these names Jacos. No offense to your book of anything." Then Oliverara turned and left the chamber.

"But why?" Julian asked in shock. "Why are you interested in finding this boy?"

Oliverara paused at the door and smiled. "Now Julian, there are some questions you don't ask." Then Oliverara stepped into the hall and locked the door behind her.

The cameras shied away from her as she strutted down the hall. Oliverara unfolded the piece of paper to stare at the two inked names. The one on the bottom was fresh: Shade Barrow. The memories of the chipper boy with his quick mouth and sly smirk flooded Oliverara's mind. She had to admit, she had become quite fond of the Barrow brothers. She couldn't just up and admit that Shade was really dead. Not when he had been so sure of his secret connection that would save him from the army. Not when his disappearance had crushed Bree and Tramy. Not when he had spoken of his younger sisters who adored him. Oliverara knew that family was the most important thing; being a Samos had taught her that. And the Barrows had told her a thousand times over she was one of them. _If only they knew how true that was,_ she thought as her eyes strayed to the second name on the slip.

Olive Samo.

The pseudonym she had used in the army.

Which meant that Julian's suspicions about blood mutations in Reds were right. Shade Barrow was like his sister. They were like her. _No,_ she thought. _He isn't. You're a child of fangs and steel; Red or not._

Oliverara slipped the paper into her pocket and made her way down to her favorite room: The Training Room. Maybe tearing apart one of the King's infernal training machines would make her feel better about all this.

 _Maybe Jacos was right. Maybe there are some questions you just don't ask._


	5. Jealous Nature

**Jealous** **Nature**

"Must you do this Oliverara?" Evangeline whined as she watched her sister wrap herself in rags. "Isn't there any easier way to contact the Barrow boys?"

Oliverara shook her head. "The King and Queen will ask questions if I try and send a letter to a Red village, plus I don't know anyone who would send a message for me. In case you haven't noticed sister, the Reds in the palace don't exactly like me." Evangeline smiled at the comment as Oliverara pulled a shawl over her silver hair.

"Still," Evangeline whined, "a _Red_ village? I get you have roots with places, like _that_ , but is it really necessary to speak with them?"

"Yes it is Eve," Oliverara said warmly. She tossed her discarded uniform at Evangeline who caught it deftly. "They might know something about Shade's whereabouts that the books aren't telling me. He's like me and that means I need to protect him."

Evangeline stood up and put her hands on Oliverara's shoulders. "Oli, you don't need to carry the weight of the world," Evangeline took her sisters wrist and held it up to her face. Her eyes traced the lines of blood; tinted silver. If Evangeline stared long enough she swore she could see small bits of dark red peeking through. Like a secret aching to come out. "If Shade Barrow is what you say he is then you don't need to protect him. He can take care of himself. With those Scarlet rebels out there and the Queenstrial celebration, plus the Mareena Titanos mess, the King and Queen don't have time to worry about tracking down runaway Red Rat frea-." The word was on Evangeline's lips when she caught herself.

Oliverara pushed back from her sister and turned to continue putting on her disguise. "Well, thanks for your input sister," Oliverara said with an edge of bitterness.

"No Oli, I'm sorry I didn't mean that," Evangeline sighed.

Oliverara laughed but it was cold. "I don't care what you say about me Eve. Yes I'm a Red Rat, yes I'm a freak, and yes I shouldn't have been born. I accept that." Evangeline shook her head.

"No Oli you're none of that! You're a Samos. It was just one minuscule DNA defect but everyone blew it out of proportions," Evangeline held up Oliverara's army jacket bedazzled with her medals of honor and with the seal of the Samos family stamped proudly next to the stitched title "General". "Look," she said, "you're better than them. You're a Silver through and through."

Oliverara nodded as she secured the last of her disguise; a strap of red fabric tied across her face and a small red bracelet tied to her wrist. "Well thanks for that sister but I believe strongly that I am not Silver. I wish I was but I am not. My blood is Red hence I am Red. Thank you Eve for not seeing me for my blood, but that is not the way everyone else sees it." Oliverara wrapped her sister up in a hug before opening the window. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay Oli," Evangeline sighed, "I'll leave the window open for you." Oliverara smiled before getting up on the ledge and leaping straight down into the waiting courtyard. Rain poured down in buckets and dripped off the windowsill. Evangeline leaned down and watched her sister grab the branch of a tree and lend gently on the ground before slipping through the servant exit in the wall and disappearing into Summerton. The red band would get her past security and the rags would conceal her in the village. This wasn't the first time Oliverara had had to sneak into a Red town apparently.

Evangeline sat on her bed and sighed. She felt awful for almost calling Oli a freak. She felt even more awful that Oli was right; people would only see her for her blood. Evangeline stared at her sister's uniform for a few minutes before an idea struck her. She jumped up and quickly shedded her metallic dress and yanked her hair down from its braids. Evangeline pulled on the uniform and adjusted it to fit her smaller figure by stuffing swatches of lace under the shoulders and around the thighs. She pulled her hair back and folded it over and over until it laid flat against her scalp, then she added Oli's hat to hide the extra rolls of hair from view. The soldiers cap came down just to the tips of her eyes. Evangeline stood straight and locked her arms behind her back. She looked almost just like Oliverara.

 _Obviously you do,_ she chided herself. _Sh_ _e's your identical twin._ Still there was one thing missing. Evangeline dragged her hand along the side of her face. Clean and perfect, unlike Oliverara's. Evangeline grabbed some makeup and started weaving lines up and down from her eyebrows to her chin. She made sure to add a small line of white across her eye to hide her sight. After a few more gentle strokes Evangeline admired her handiwork. She was officially Oliverara. A smile spread over her face, this brought back memories of them as kids, switching clothes and styles to try and confuse people. Of course it took them awhile to get the makeup just right, but after that not even their parents could tell them apart.

She stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind her. Evangeline's plan was to go into Summerton as Oliverara and request the classified record of Shade Barrow. That way Evangeline could have at least something for Oliverara in case the Barrow boys were of no help. She desperately hoped they didn't. If they knew anything that they shouldn't then they were in danger. Evangeline remembered all those years ago when she first met them. Bree, Tramy, and Shade. It had been Shade's first year in the army and he clearly was doing better than most. That carefree smile was permanently on his face. Evangeline had to admire him for such a feat. Still, they were nice boys and had kept her sister alive. They had earned her respect, which was not an easy thing to do.

Oliverara marched down the hall in the stiff manner that Oliverara always did. She needed to test her disguise; to make sure it was good. Then as if summoned by a spell, Tolly came around the corner. He smiled wide at her and quickly rushed up. "Hey Oli I have a question," he began. Evangeline resisted the urge to break into a fit of laughter. It worked! Instead she nodded in what she hoped was an army like gesture for Tolly to continue. "Well, it has been offered by Cal and Maven that you join in on the training sessions. You know, give a little experience to them," Tolly smiled. "What do you think?"

Evangeline went to answer but caught herself. Oliverara's voice was deeper and harsher than her own. "Yes I'd like that a lot Tolly," she said in her best guttural tone. If her voice sounded off Ptolemus didn't say anything. He just smiled, gave Evangeline's shoulder a squeeze, and went off. Evangeline breathed a sigh of relief and continued down to the front doors to enter Summerton. Just her luck she passed Maven and none other than Mareena Titanos herself. They were both soaking wet from the rain outside and were quickly running down the halls. Water flew off and Evangeline covered the scarred half of her face to make sure the makeup didn't run.

She made her way down to the doors and managed to slip out without attracting much attention. She strode steadily across the courtyard and nodded to the guards who regarded her with smiles. The hat shielded the rain from most of her face but Evangeline still kept her head down slightly. She left the gates and marched into the main section of Summerton. The rain had driven many of the Silvers into the safety of the buildings but Reds continued to run about doing their jobs and errands. To blend in and not arose suspicion Evangeline slipped into a dining area filled with chattering Silvers.

The walls were adorned with the crest of the burning crown and gold chandeliers hung down from the ceiling. Silvery rugs with lacy sides reflected light and made the place glow with a warm light. Reds in server uniforms rushed back and forth to take orders from the bustling groups of Silvers in booths and at tables. Evangeline stayed back against the side with the rest of those just in here to wait out the storm. She placed herself against the wall and tried to blend in. Her nature demanded her to go and mingle, make friends, and maybe even enjoy a drink or two, but she was playing as Oliverara. Her sister would never willingly talk with people. Oliverara was a loner and a recluse.

The rain was slowing down slightly but the streets were still filled with Reds. Suddenly Evangeline had the feeling of someone watching her. She turned her head and caught sight of Colonel Macanthos approaching her. _Damn it,_ Evangeline thought bitterly.

"General, good to see you," Macanthos greeted.

"A pleasure to see you as well," Evangeline growled. Macanthos smiled at her and Evangeline watched her eyes studying her. She saw the slightest tense, the quickest glint, in Macanthos' eyes and she knew. The Colonel knew she wasn't Oliverara.

"Might I inquire what you are doing My Lady?" Macanthos asked. Evangeline averted her eyes with a silver flush under her collar.

"No, you may not inquire," Evangeline whispered. "I'm just doing something for my sister and needed a way to get out of the palace without being followed."

Macanthos nodded. "Well you play a relatively good Oliverara but physically you're lacking," Her hand came up and pointed along an open swath of skin beside Evangeline's eye. "You forgot a line here," her hand came up under her chin, "and here." Evangeline recoiled back as Macanthos gestured to her lips. "There's a few lines there as well,"

"How do you know so much about my sister's scar?" Evangeline glared at Macanthos evenly.

Now it was the Colonel's turn to blush a deep gray color. "We spent much time together in the army," she gestured to her own scarred face, "We found we have a lot in common."

The rain had stopped and Silvers were beginning to flock back out onto the streets. "Well I must be going," Evangeline said harshly. Macanthos flinched slightly but said nothing as Evangeline turned and did her best army walk out of the diner.

She slowly strayed between stores before approaching the building that held the official documents of Norta. They traveled with the royal family in case of emergencies. Evangeline entered and the guards smiled at her warmly; her sister was well liked everywhere it seemed. She nodded back to them and stepped up to the desk. "General Oliverara Samos requesting the military file of Shade Barrow of Shadow Legion." The guard nodded and without question handed over a small brown file. Evangeline saluted in thanks and left. No one even bothered to ask her what she wanted with the file. Evangeline grinned to herself; Oliverara practically had power over everyone didn't she?

Evangeline managed to slip back into the palace easily and soon she was back in her room undressing and scrubbing off the makeup. She slipped the file under her pillow to give to her sister later as she finished pulling back on her metal dress. She admired herself in the floor length mirror. Regal, as always. Suddenly an abrupt knock came on her door. "Yes?" Evangeline asked as she opened the door.

"Lady Evangeline," a guard bowed at the door, "your father is requesting an audience with your sister General Oliverara. Do you know where I might locate her? She's not the easiest to find."

Evangeline almost jumped from shock. What did her father want with Oliverara? "Don't worry," Evangeline answered quickly, "I will bring her down for you." The guard opened his mouth to say something else but Evangeline shut the door in his face. She flung off her dress and yanked the hat back on. Thankfully she hadn't yet taken her hair down. The suit was quickly put on and the makeup was reapplied. Evangeline took extra care to get the lines just right. Then she cracked open the door and upon seeing no guards she left.

Evangeline arrived in the grand hall to see her father, Volo Samos, waiting at the end of the dining table. Evangeline folded her hands gently behind her and stepped evenly towards him, allowing the metallic heels of Oliverara's boots to click along the floor. It was Oliverara's form of intimidation.

"Father," she greeted hoarsely. He just stared her down with distaste. Evangeline resisted the urge to cower under his gaze. Oliverara had never been affected by their father's menacing glare and Evangeline could recall many a time when her sister had talked back even while being held under his penetrating scowl. Of course those moments had sent her back to the cellar with the Silent Stone but Evangeline had always admired her sister for that. Now it was Evangeline's turn to be the brave one.

"You summoned me?" She spoke loudly and her chrome eyes rested on his.

His mouth twitched slightly but offered no other sign of affection. _Oliverara is lucky she even gets that,_ Evangeline thought.

"Your presence here is, how shall I put it, unbecoming Oliverara," Volo Samos said evenly, cutting right to the chase as he always did. His eyes betrayed the real anger masked under his words though. "Why must you choose now to show up? Of all times to put yourself back into our lives?"

Evangeline sucked in a breath and remembered what Oliverara had told her and Ptolemus just a few days ago. "I'm here until I get a new unit assigned to me," she said gruffly. "You should have already heard, but some of my men were removed for an honorable discharge, and you can't command a unit when there is no unit to command." A smile almost threatened to pop out from pride at her good answer, but Evangeline restrained herself.

Her father nodded before his stern expression dissolved into a glowing smile that made Evangeline reflexively flinch. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "It's been too long since I've seen you my child," he whispered gently. Evangeline blinked quick to drive back the shock she felt. Did Oliverara actually have a relationship with their father? One that went as far as hugging? Evangeline had stopped getting hugs after she turned 10, and the most either her or Ptolemus ever got was a small touch on the arm or the back.

The hug broke but Volo Samos let his hands rest on Evangeline's shoulders. "I was a bit worried when I didn't get your typical letter," he said, his emotions no longer hidden behind cold eyes. Instead his voice wavered slightly, as if portraying the fear right then and there. "Laurentia thought I had some sickness when I wouldn't stop moping around Rift House," he chuckled, "she would send her wolves on me if she knew I was thinking about you."

Evangeline was at a loss. How did Oliverara usually act around their father at times like this? She settled on smiling her best Oliverara smile, the one side of her mouth turning up while the other side remained still, dead from the heavy scar. Volo Samos returned the gesture. "There's that smile I've always loved," his hand traced slightly along the side of her face.

"My apologies for not sending a letter," Evangeline's mouth was moving before her brain could catch up. "There were, um, delays," Evangeline internally cringed at her stammer. If it was odd or out of place her father didn't react.

"Well no matter there," Volo smiled at her with a warmth that felt alien to Evangeline. The rest of the meeting went relatively well. Her father gushed over her in wanting to hear the details about the war front, details Evangeline did not know. She lied her way through, pulling up random events that she had overheard Colonel Macanthos talking about. After what felt like years her father dismissed her with another peculiar hug and a promise to meet again before leaving for Archeon. Evangeline agreed and left the hall with an empty hole in her chest. Oliverara and her father had such a connection it seemed. Why could Evangeline never gain that kind of attention and love? What was so special about Oliverara? She was nothing more than a Red mistake!

Could it be that her father loved that Red freak _more_ than her?


	6. Barrow Boys

**Barrow Boys**

Oliverara slunk under the cover of darkness to the Barrow house. She had waited all day, watching for any sign of the family. Now she had the stilted house in her sights. She picked up a decent sized rock laying in the muck at the foot of the ladder and with ease flung it through a hole in the side of the house. It hit the floor harshly and the loud thump could be heard from the ground. Oliverara slid back under the shadows of the house and waited for any sounds of movement. A light creaking sounded as someone started moving around over top of her. She reached up her powers and felt around until she grabbed hold of the persons muscles and blood; pushing them towards the door of the house; forcing their legs to walk the distance and down the ladder. Bree Barrow stepped off the bottom rung and into the light of the moon.

"Hey there Barrow," Oliverara greeted him with a smile. She pulled back her face mask to show herself and stepped out from under the house. Bree blinked in shock before enveloping her in his tight grip.

"You could've written ya know," he whispered to her. "Instead of waking me and dragging me out of bed."

Oliverara chuckled. "Now what would the fun in that be?"

Another person jumped down from the house and landed on the wet ground. "Bree you okay? Where are you?" It was Tramy. He turned and his face lit up at the sight of the magnetron. "Well I'll be damned," he smirked as he pulled Oliverara into an embrace of his own. "Who knew generals made house calls?" Oliverara hit his arm playfully.

"You know that's not why I'm here," she chided him.

"You're here about Shade?" Bree asked.

Tramy nodded. "I see who your favorite is," his boyish grin betrayed his disappointed demeanor and as Oliverara smacked him again he burst out laughing. "Relax Oli I'm teasing," he chuckled, "We all know I'M the favorite!" His boast made Bree roll his eyes.

"I think I'm the favorite," he said coyly. "Ya know, for saving her life and everything."

"Well I-"

"I like you all equally," Oliverara butted in, "How does that sound?"

Both boys nodded. "Fair," they said. Tramy pointed as his chest and mouthed, 'I know it's me' as Bree sighed and rolled his eyes again.

Oliverara's face hurt from smiling. Man it felt good to be back with her boys again; teasing and caterwauling like the old days. Yet Oliverara felt the weight of her real reason for visiting hanging over her chest. "Guys, you're right, I am here about Shade," Oliverara cut in. "He's supposed to be dead but his body is missing and that doesn't make any sense to me."

Bree crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you saying? That he's alive?"

Oliverara shook her head. "I don't know. That's why I came. I was wondering if you guys knew anything." Both boys shook their heads no. Oliverara felt her heart drop. Now she had nothing to go on to find Shade.

"Sorry we couldn't help Oli," Bree apologized.

"It's fine," Oliverara smiled at him; trying not to look too disappointed. It was better that they didn't know anything in the long run. If Shade was alive he was more than likely in great danger with quite a few enemies after him. Especially if those papers Julian gave her were true and Shade was a Silver powered Red like herself.

The sound of wheels running along rough ground reached Oliverara's trained ears before it got to Bree's and Tramy's. "I need to go," Oliverara said quickly. She wrapped the cloth back around her face and gave Bree and Tramy a last hug goodbye before the two boys climbed up the ladder and disappeared back inside. Oliverara slipped behind the poles of the house and waited in the shadows for the vehicle to pass. A heavily armored Silver transport flew past the house and Oliverara peeked her head out quickly enough to catch the Samos family colors emboldened on the sides. _I need to get back to Summerton fast,_ Oliverara thought.

* * *

Oliverara scaled the side of the palace and pushed open the window of Evangeline's room. She dropped in silently and shut the window gently behind her. Suddenly the figure in the bed sat up and a knife was hovering at Oliverara's throat.

"Calm down Evie," Oliverara whispered as she pushed the knife out of the way, "it's just me." Evangeline breathed a sigh of relief and the knife retracted back to its position on the nightstand.

"About time you showed up," Evangeline growled sleepily. Oliverara smiled and gave her and swat on the arm.

"Well it wasn't fun hiking for a few hours in the dead of night. Too similar to the sneak attacks we used in the army," Oliverara laughed softly as she unwrapped herself from her disguise. Evangeline didn't smile. "What's wrong Evie?" Oliverara asked worriedly. Her sister wasn't typically this quiet. "Does this have to do with the Samos family transport that was leaving here?"

Evangeline nodded slightly but didn't say anything. Oliverara moved closer and put her hand on Evangeline's shoulder. She flinched away from the touch.

"What happened Evie?" Oliverara asked. Evangeline reached under her pillow and pulled out a folder labeled _Barrow, Shade._ It was tossed at Oliverara's chest and the papers scattered on the floor. Oliverara bent down to pick up the pieces as Evangeline rolled over in bed. "How did you get this?" Oliverara asked. Evangeline didn't move or bother to answer. "Evie talk to me, what happened?" Still no answer. "Fine," Oliverara sighed, "I'll just leave."

"Yeah you do that." Evangeline snarled. Oliverara felt a sharp pang in her heart at the tone of the words but didn't respond. Better to just leave Evie be than to try and start something. Oliverara shut the door and went down the hall to her own room; scanning the file as she went. _C'mon, c'mon I need more than this,_ Oliverara thought angrily as she flew through the words. A sensation of being watched came over her; impossible, the cameras were all turned the other way Still, the sensation stayed with her till she came upon her door. As her hand touched the doorknob a cold hand clamped itself over her mouth while a strong arm wrapped around her stomach.

"Move those hands and you die Red bitch."


	7. A Red's Job

**A Red's Job**

Oliverara was thrown onto the hard concrete floor of a cell. The door shut behind her and Oliverara smiled. She could bust out of this cell easily. Then she felt the heavy weight pressing down on her mind. Her body tensed in fear. _No. No no no!_ Her mind screamed at her but she couldn't stop the silent stone bearing down on her. Oliverara dropped fully to the ground and tried to remain calm but the pressure was cutting off her air. This feeling was all too familiar and memories of her childhood flashed through her mind. The cell, the basement, those biting chains, that damned _collar_. Oliverara felt like an animal; trapped in her own body.

"If you cooperate we might lessen the force a bit," the voice of one of her captors drifted to her ears. She knew the person wasn't actually here though. That voice was all too sweet and eerie.

 _Elara,_ Oliverara thought. _I figured it was you behind this. I'm going to assume your traitorous son was the one holding the knife?_ A sharp pain went through her skull and Oliverara cried out.

"Silence freak!" Elara angrily crowed. "You will not disrespect the future king in such a way."

Oliverara grinned. _Future king? You'e dreaming again Whisper._

"No, she's not," Maven stepped in front of the cell from the shadows. Oliverara sat back against the wall and observed him carefully. The boy looked especially pale in the darkness of the basement.

"Listening in on your mother's conversations?" Oliverara waved her finger at him. "Don't you have any manners?" Maven just watched her with a cool indifference.

He shifted and Oliverara could tell that his mother was in his mind. The way is eyes darted around and his cool demeanor dropped said it all. He quickly regained his bearings. "Mother says that you are a Red Rat General," the title sounded fake in his mouth, "Is that true?"

Oliverara stared at him; her chrome eyes boring into his blue ones. There was no point in trying to hide it. They could prove who she was easily. So Oliverara brought her hand up and sliced her palm on a rough patch of rock on the wall. Red drops dripped to the floor. Maven watched each one. "Happy?" Oliverara asked.

"Very," Maven answered.

"How did you know?" Oliverara asked. "I've always been careful."

Maven smiled. "Obviously not careful enough. I saw on the video cameras you and your father visiting. It was easy to put the pieces together from there."

Oliverara's mind spun. She hadn't visited her father while here at Summerton. Unless...

"Evangeline," Oliverara whispered. There was no point trying to hide her revelation. The Queen was in her mind and the traitor was in front of her. Maven showed no reaction to her surprise.

"Now I can actually use you." Elara's voice in her head startled her.

Oliverara cocked her head to Maven. "What does she mean?"

Maven smiled. "It means you are now my spy Oliverara. When Mother and I enact our mission and I ascend to my rightful place on the throne you will be by my side, as well as your sister. If you do as I say and get me the information I need about the Scarlet Guard and their whereabouts everything will run smoothly. If you refuse, I'm fine with arranging a little _accident_ for Evangeline."

Oliverara glared at him and felt her anger boiling inside. "You wouldn't dare hurt my sister."

Maven stepped closer and bent over to look her in the eyes. "Try me."


	8. Blood Gala

**Blood Gala**

"Lighten up Oli. It's a party, not an execution," Ptolemus snickered. Oliverara flinched at his words; if only he knew how true that statement was. It had been two weeks since that meeting with Maven and Queen Elara. The two Silvers had been contacting Oliverara and giving her intel on tonight. It hadn't been much though. All she knew was to expect a blackout and a Scarlet Guard attack. Nothing had been said about who was to be targeted though, and Oliverara was scanning the crowd, looking for enemies of Maven and Elara that they might wish to harm. Oliverara hadn't been able to stand still the entire time greeters had been approaching her and Ptolemus. Her salutes were half hearted and her smile was forced.

Evangeline on the other hand seemed to be having the time of her life. Oliverara's sister was much more equipped for the spotlight than Oliverara was. The two girls had been cold to each other in the past few weeks and Oliverara felt a hole growing larger in her heart. She missed her sister desperately. Ptolemus could tell something was off about her and had been attempting to cheer her up all night. Oliverara had to smile at that; her brother really loved her.

She was watching Evangeline and Cal next to the King and Queen. The four of them were laughing and greeting people like one big happy family. Standing farther off to the side were Maven and Mareena. They both looked solemn and Mareena looked nervous. Maven was his usual blase self of course. Oliverara wondered if Mareena was another puppet Maven and Elara had enlisted. Her thoughts were interrupted as another figure approached her and Ptolemus.

"General Samos," Colonel Macanthos saluted. Oliverara felt a genuine smile cross her face.

"Hey Ellyn," she greeted. The Colonel dropped her salute and smiled back at her. The two embraced quickly and Oliverara set her head gently on her lover's shoulder. She felt Ellyn kiss the back of her neck quickly before the two let go. Ptolemus had a small grin on his face.

"What are you staring at?" Oliverara joked.

He shrugged. "Just wondering how I ended up hiding the romantic and sexual affiliations of the future queen and her illegitimate Red sister. Normal stuff."

Ellyn sighed."Thank you for trying to help us Ptolemus," she thanked him.

"At least I don't have to pretend to marry you," he threw back. The three burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh again. Oliverara felt eyes on her and turned her head to see the Queen watching her. The two exchanged fiery glances and Oliverara knew what the Queen was going to do. As fast as she could Oliverara wormed her way inside the Queen's mind, grabbing at the iron inside her neurons, and switched them off. She watched the Queen's shocked face as her powers went down. Oliverara smiled back at her and turned away, fighting to hold the grip she had.

Silencing was her favorite power. The ability to turn off the mind and control someone's power took much concentration. Oliverara had trained for years to be like this. An ability thanks to her Red and Silver heritage. _Stronger than both._ It resonated with her, gave her strength.

Ellyn stood on Oliverara's other side and the two girls entwined their fingers together behind their backs. Oliverara smiled broadly at the touch of her partner and the two brushed their shoulders slightly.

"Are you and Evangeline talking again?" Ellyn whispered.

"We'll get there," Oliverara said sharply.

Ellyn glanced at her quickly. "So that's a solid no I'll assume."

"Can we not talk about Evangeline?"

Ellyn nodded and squeezed her hand. "Of course. I'm just worried about your safety Oli."

Oliverara smiled knowingly. Her safety was already compromised but Ellyn did not need to hear that. "I'll be fine love," Oliverara said slyly. Ellyn flushed gray at the nickname. "Don't worry, Evangeline loves me even when she hates me."

Ellyn nodded. "If you say so."

"Ew love gross," Ptolemus snickered. Oliverara punched him in the arm and laughed as he faked pain. "I've been wounded!" he cried as he held up his limp arm.

"Knock it off," Oliverara laughed as he lamented over his arm. Ptolemus smiled at her.

"I knew I could get you to smile," he said proudly.

Ellyn glared at him. "She smiled for me first." He raised his arms in surrender as Ellyn gave Oliverara another quick peck on the cheek. Oliverara couldn't help but grin. She felt like herself again.

* * *

The gala continued boringly. Slow music Oliverara couldn't stand, wine that didn't even give her a buzz, and food that was so bland it might as well have been slum food. Oliverara and Ellyn resigned themselves to sitting alone in one of the alcoves away from the bustling sounds of the tedious, and frankly useless, gala.

Well, the gala wasn't _too_ useless. It did help to drown the two of them out.

The dark velvet curtains concealed the two of them well from the light of the chandeliers. So well that Oliverara didn't even bother to look when footsteps started moving around in the balcony. Oliverara almost hadn't heard them until Ellyn's soft skin hardened under her.

"What's wrong?" Oliverara asked.

Ellyn's eyes darted around. "Someone's up here," she whispered. Oliverara leaned in and kissed her.

"Don't worry love, they can't see us," Oliverara smiled. Ellyn flushed gray and her body went back to flesh.

Then the two girls jumped. The all too familiar noise of a gun being readied reached their ears. Oliverara looked to Ellyn who had hardened up again before pulling her own metal off of her uniform which lay discarded in the corner. Oliverara glanced out from behind the curtain to see a group of people crouching in corners around the balcony. They had red scarves tied around their faces. "It's them," Oliverara whispered. The two soldiers pulled on their uniforms in a matter of seconds and readied their own weapons.

The Scarlet Guard was here.

"What should we do?" Ellyn whispered. Oliverara cast out her senses and started counting the members. There was a total of 10 of them spread across the balcony. All of them had two guns on them and at least three rounds or more of ammunition. They expected a firefight. Oliverara relayed all of this to Ellyn.

"We can't just surprise them," Oliverara thought out loud, "There's more of them than us so we'll be easily taken down." _I can't attack them at all or Maven and Elara will have my head,_ she thought. _And if I don't attack then Ellyn will know something is wrong._

"What do you think they're here for?" Ellyn asked.

"To join the damn party; what the hell do you think they're here for? To kill people!"

Ellyn flinched slightly at Oliverara's harshness but just nodded. Oliverara cursed herself mentally. She'd have to apologize for that later. A loud ruckus from the Scarlet Guard members made the two soldiers lean in closer to the voices.

"We have three of the five targets in our sights but we can't locate the stoneskin or the Samos girl."

"Didn't you get the memo? The Samos girl is off! Get your targets right Tristan."

"Whether she's off or not we still need that stoneskin."

"Fine. Walsh do you see the Colonel down there anywhere?"

"I'm sorry I don't. Maybe she stepped out?"

"I don't like this. Signal to Kilorn not to start the plan until we get the Colonel back in our sights. Keep your eyes on the other ones."

The voices stopped chattering and Oliverara drew a deep breath. These Red Rats were planning on shooting Silvers! Three to be exact! Well, they were looking for a fourth. A stoneskin Colonel. Oliverara glanced back at Ellyn and prayed to the dead gods that what she was thinking wasn't true. Then her mind caught up with the other words. A Samos. A female Samos had been taken off their hit list. _They were gonna shoot Evangeline!_ Oliverara thought in anger. Then a scarier thought came to her. _What if they were going to shoot me?_

"Oli what are we gonna do?" Ellyn asked. Her voice trembled.

Oliverara took Ellyn's head in her hands. "I won't let them hurt you love," she soothed. "If they don't see you they won't start their mission. Hopefully we can trap them before they hurt anyone." Ellyn nodded but she didn't look too reassured.

A few more seconds passed by and it was clear that the Scarlet Guard was getting anxious from waiting. "Where the hell is that Silver bitch?" One of them whispered in exasperation. "If we don't move soon we'll be seen."

"Patience," A sharp voice snapped. "We'll be fine. Hold your positions."

"With all due respect Captain your plan is a pile of crap."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion Tristan."

A huff sounded from the alcove near Oliverara and Ellyn. "I'm taking a break," the voice said. Footsteps rustled the velvet floors as a hand grabbed at the curtains and yanked them open. An unfathomably tall boy with brown hair and cold eyes stood there. The red scarf around his neck hid his face and the gun he carried was almost the size of him. Before he could react to the two of them Oliverara had already unloaded the bullets of his gun and sent them flying over the alcove.

"Silvers!" He roared. The other Reds jumped in alarm as the boy raised his gun. Oliverara knocked him in the jaw as he gaped at the useless weapon. Silvers in the ballroom below could be heard in shock at the bullets falling from the alcoves as Oliverara unloaded all their guns. Ellyn and her stone covered flesh knocked into Scarlet Guard members; knocking them out cold on the floor. Others started fleeing to safety as Sentinels could be heard dashing up the stairs.

Suddenly the lights went off.

Oliverara blinked quick as her vision adjusted to the darkness. Sentinels froze where they were as the Scarlet Guard began slipping away through the shadows. Oliverara fumbled for anything that looked red but her eyes found nothing. She stretched out her metal senses, looking for anything. Then she felt it. A fully loaded gun jumping over banisters. She raced towards the person at top speed; her metal guiding her around poles and up stairs. The gun paused and then Oliverara heard it. Four single shots.

The first one surprised her.

The second one her metal missed grabbing.

The third she caught and flung into the wall.

The fourth struck her right in the stomach.

Oliverara collapsed on the floor and clasped her hands over the wound. She felt the warm blood pooling under her fingers and seeping into her shirt. _No no no no no no._ Her thoughts were in a frenzy. She couldn't be hit! She couldn't have taken a bullet! She couldn't be _bleeding_.

The lights came back on in time for a loud explosion to rock the room. Oliverara pulled herself to the railing and looked down. There, laying scattered on the gala floor, was a mess of bodies. Silver blood glistened everywhere. Reynald Iral, with a spear through his chest, lay dead below. The flag of the Scarlet Guard was wrapped around the spear top. They had marked these murders as their own. Another body with a bullet hole in its chest lay off to the side. _Belicos_ _Lerolan_ , Oliverara thought. _Oh no._ She could see the nick in the wall where one of the bullets had went. _One in Lerolan, one in the wall, and one in me; where is the last bullet?_

"Oliverara!" A roaring voice made her look up. Ptolemus was rushing towards her. He stooped down and lifted her up from the floor. "What happened?" He asked.

"They shot me," Oliverara panted out. "Those Red Rats shot me." Ptolemus carried her around to the other balcony where Evangeline was knelt next to another body. Oliverara felt her heart stop. "Ellyn!" She cried out. Pushing out of Ptolemus's arms she stumbled over to the fallen stoneskin. Ellyn's silver blood stained on the floor and on her uniform. Then the Silver Colonel's eyes blinked open. Ellyn coughed but no blood came out.

"I'm fine its just my ribs," she breathed. Oliverara sighed a sigh of relief.

Evangeline turned to her. "Oli your blood," she whispered. "We need to get you healed."

"How?" Oliverara gritted her teeth in pain. "They, they can't see my blood."

Oliverara cried out as both of her siblings pulled her up off the floor. "Here do this," Ellyn stood up and wiped her own blood across Oliverara's mouth. Oliverara choked on the metallic taste. Ellyn pulled out a knife and cut into the bullet wound on her side. More silver blood dripped down and Evangeline helped Ellyn scoop the blood onto Oliverara's uniform. Soon the Red was hidden by all the Silver.

"Just, um, just tell them that it's the rebel's blood," Evangeline scrambled for her words as she wiped more blood on Oliverara's stomach. Oliverara breathed slowly as her hand kept more red blood from spilling from the wound. She would need a more convincing story than that. Ptolemus helped Oliverara down the staircase while Evangeline helped Ellyn. The group made it to the blood soaked floor in time to see the King alongside a trio of healers.

"General Samos! Colonel Macanthos!" King Tiberias called out. He pushed two healers towards them and as their hands touched her flesh Oliverara felt her wounds seal up. She sighed in relief as the healer pulled back his hands; covered in Silver blood. Ellyn stood up and rubbed her sore ribcage as the healing power wiped away the bullet wound and the knife marks. Ptolemus let Oliverara down and she examined the drying blood on her uniform. Silver and Red bleeding together.

"Thank you Your Majesty," Oliverara saluted quickly. Ellyn did the same.

The King shook his head. "You two are some of my best leaders. The last thing I need are those Red terrorists taking both of you down." He turned to Evangeline. "Cal has been worried sick for your safety Lady Samos."

Evangeline bowed and batted her eyes innocently. "I meant no alarm, but when the lights went out I feared for the safety of my brother and sister. Thankfully I did or Oliverara could have bled out up in the balcony." The story was sealed with Evangeline's trademark smile.

The King nodded, accepting her answer. "General," he spoke to Oliverara, "how did you know the rebels were in the balcony?"

Oliverara had never been so thankfully for her family's genetic talent for lying. "I was a bit bored by the gala, not quite the scene I am comfortable in," she began, to which the King smiled, "so I was idling around in the back when I saw curtains moving up in the balcony. I wondered why anyone would want to be up there when there was a party down here so I went up with Colonel Macanthos to investigate. We saw the Reds crouching there, waiting, so we attacked and disarmed most of them. When the lights shut off they started escaping and I pursued one who was climbing up the wall. They shot me and then started shooting down into the balcony and to the floor. When the lights came on my brother found me."

"Thank you for being so vigilant General Samos," King Tiberias thanked her. Oliverara just nodded back in formal acceptance. The King turned and motioned for them to follow him out of the room. Smoke clouded the air and small fires ate away at the curtains. The group descended down and down and down to the dungeons below the palace. Maven, Mareena, and some Sentinels were already down there. Inside the metallic cell were four Reds: a blonde girl with a scar around her mouth, a brown haired boy with scared green eyes, a servant girl from the palace, and the tall boy who had found Oliverara and Ellyn. He had his hand over a wound on his leg but the anger in his eyes was directed entirely at her. Oliverara glared back equally as angry.

"Why are they not being questioned yet?" King Tiberias asked the Sentinels.

"I asked them to wait for you and Mother," Maven spoke. The King regarded him with nothing more than a glance out of the corner of his eye. A flash of heat made everyone look as Cal came barreling into the dungeon. Flames licked at his clothing and smoke curled off of him. He looked furious.

He approached the cell and pointed at the Reds inside. "These terrorists have killed innocent Silvers today! I am done waiting for the Scarlet Guard to die out," he motioned for the Sentinels, "I want answers. Where is the Queen?"

"She is attending to the sick," King Tiberias said. Cal nodded and ran his hands through his hair.

"Perhaps they will talk if we provide some, help," Evangeline smiled. Oliverara knew what she was talking about and so did everyone else. Torture. Cal looked like he didn't want to, but as his eyes raked over the blood on Oliverara and Ellyn's clothing he dropped the loving demeanor.

"Let's do it."

King Tiberias then, surprisingly, turned to Oliverara. "General," he asked, "you discovered the menace and took a bullet for your bravery. I believe you have earned your choice of who we should question."

Oliverara let her eyes rake over the group of Reds. She had no clue who had shot her and Ellyn. It definitely hadn't been the tall boy, but he had seen them in the curtains. He could talk. Oliverara didn't care that he was Red or that no one would believe him. What mattered was that he could plant the idea. So without a second thought Oliverara pointed to him.

The Sentinels opened the cell and dragged him out. Oliverara stood back against the wall with Evangeline, Ptolemus, Ellyn, and Mareena. The King moved to the side with Maven as Cal and the Sentinels grabbed the boy and hoisted his limp body up. Red blood pooled under him from his wound. "Heal him enough so he won't die," Cal spoke to one of the Sentinels. In a few seconds the boy's leg was partially whole again. He glared at the Sentinel as they touched him.

"What is your name and who do you take orders from?" Cal asked him. The boy spat at his feet. Cal sighed and motioned for one of the Sentinels to begin their work. The boy's arm was frozen slowly along the veins. Red pricks of blood froze in pointed pieces. His teeth ground together and tears leaked down his face but he said nothing. The healer came back and treated the wound.

"I'll ask again, who are you and who do you work for?"

The boy heaved in a deep breath and spat again at Cal's feet. Then his eyes found Oliverara's and he smiled. "What if I could tell you something better?" He asked. The three in the cell looked at him crazily. They didn't know what he was doing. Oliverara did though. Distracting from them by putting the shock on her and Ellyn's relationship.

"What exactly is that?" Cal asked.

The boy smiled. "What would you think if one of your _top officers,"_ he mocked the title, "was a liar?" Oliverara felt her heart hammer in her chest. This was worse than getting shot.

Cal leaned down closer to the boy. "You're accusing one of my officers of something?" he growled. The boy smiled and his hand twitched at his side. Oliverara watched him, and then she felt it. There was metal in his pocket. The pocket his hand was next to.

Oliverara acted before she could think.

"He's going for a weapon!' She pointed to his hand. In a flash she tore a bar off the cell and impaled it straight through his heart. Cal jumped away from the body as it collapsed to the floor. The boy was dead. Inside the cell the other three Reds cried out. The servant girl scrambled back and behind the other boy. The blonde haired girl glared angrily at Oliverara.

"H-he was reaching for his pocket," Oliverara stammered slightly. Cal reached down and opened the pocket on the boy's pants. Oliverara almost collapsed from relief as a pocketknife fell out.

Cal sighed. "Thank you Oliverara."

"These Red Rats are tricky," Ptolemus spoke up. "Perhaps we should wait for the Queen." Cal nodded in agreement and had the Sentinels throw the body back into the cell. Then the procession of Silvers left the dungeon. Oliverara went last with Ellyn. Both of their hands were shaking.

"You didn't have to kill him," Ellyn whispered.

Oliverara shook her head. "Yes I did. He had a weapon."

Ellyn brushed her hand against Oliverara's. "If it helps you sleep at night," she sighed. Oliverara said nothing.

Nothing ever let her sleep at night anyway.


	9. Silver Strength

**Silver Strength**

The ballroom smelled like blood. The tattered flag of the Scarlet Guard had been torn from the spear and lay on the ground. It appeared as though it were surrendering, but one look at the smoky and blood stained room proved the flag was grinning in absolute victory. Those Red Rats had done it.

And _he_ had known about it.

Oliverara grabbed Maven by his collar and yanked him back and away from Mareena Titanos. The fake Silver went to follow but one sharp look from Oliverara stopped her cold.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Oliverara roared as she tossed Maven against the wall. He held up his hands meekly and his cold eyes sparkled with a bit of fear. _Good_ , Oliverara thought. _He should fear me._

"You weren't supposed to be shot," Maven explained weakly. He pointed at the Red and Silver stains on Oliverara's jacket. "I see you still managed to hide your secret. I see no harm done really."

Oliverara scoffed. "No harm? There are innocent people dead! Those rebels were targeting my brother, me, Colonel Macanthos. They are dangerous and yet you stand by and let them wage their war on us! What type of tyrant are you? You are letting the weak be in power and the powerful suffer!"

Maven stood silently as Oliverara fumed and twisted the metallic coverings on the walls into distorted shapes. He smiled at her; as if her anger was amusing to him. "You keep saying 'us'. What, do you think just because you hide your complexion well you're suddenly Silver?" He stepped closer to the enraged magnetron. "You're not special Samos. Don't forget, you're just as disposable as the rest of them."

"If I'm so disposable," Oliverara growled, "then why was I taken off their hit list?" She smiled her crooked smile at Maven. "I'm guessing the Silver Scarlet Guard member had something to do with that."

Maven just adjusted his gala outfit without saying a word. Then he turned to walk away as if their conversation wasn't happening.

"What's the matter _Prince_ ," Oliverara mocked. "Scared to admit that Mommy's plan isn't for you?"

"You underestimate me General," Maven spoke with his back still to her. "Is it really so hard to believe that the shadow of the flame might be willing to watch his fellow Silvers die? That he might be willing to give the rebels a list of people he needs gone? That him discovering the true color of a target that could destroy the lie so careful in place, that he'd be willing to let the biggest fish in the pond survive for just a while longer? Do you really think I'm so stupid as to not have a backup plan for all those that survived?" He finally turned to her; just to marvel at her shocked expression.

"Don't underestimate a liar Oliverara. I would think you of all people would know that."

* * *

Sparks sizzled the air as Oliverara tore another mechanical structure out of the Training Room wall. It shattered like a precious vase against the far side. Another machine hurtled a ball of metal at her which dissipated before reaching its destination. Oliverara turned her fury on that machine and soon the mechanical arm was cracked and broken on the floor while the base creaked and groaned for mercy. Oliverara gave it none as she tore it entirely in two and watched the cybernetics crackle and whine the last of their life away.

The piece of equipment was still too whole for her though. Yes it was in pieces but pieces could be mended and put back together until it was in enough condition to follow orders again. It needed less! It needed to be gone, entirely gone, so that it was never of any use to another person again! Oliverara screamed in rage and grabbed the corner of the base with her hands before prying the shell off of it. Her muscles cried but Oliverara didn't care. The pain was better than the crushing emptiness inside her. She kept going, tearing and eating away at the shell of the once great machine until the floor was filled with broken and demolished gears and parts.

Oliverara collapsed on the ground. breathing heavily. Trickling Red blood ran from cracks in her knuckles and cuts on her wrist but she didn't bother to wipe it away. She had been destroying the Training room for hours now. Just the thought of staying and listening to the chanting Silvers made her sick. Their cries of strength and power made bile rise in the back of her throat. Maven was right; she wasn't like them.

"This isn't a sight I'm used to seeing."

Oliverara reflexively covered her bloody knuckles but relaxed when she saw the figure standing in the thinly veiled darkness. Elane Haven stepped from the shadows of the wall with a kind smile on her face. Oliverara gave her a nod of acknowledgement. The red headed Shadow was one of the few Silvers Oliverara could stand to be around, and not just because she was Evangeline's girlfriend. Elane was naturally kind and caring to everyone. Even the Red servants could be heard praising Elane's generosity and sweetness. How such a nice girl ended up in love with the bitchy Evangeline was beyond Oliverara.

"How long have you been spying on me?" Oliverara asked her.

Elane shrugged. "Maybe an hour. You didn't seem to be in a talking mood. More of a 'stab the first person you see' mood."

Oliverara smirked at the truth in that statement. "Why did you stick around then? Evangeline still parading around with Cal?"

"Well, yes she is, but I was a bit worried about you Oli- ahem General," Elane stumbled over Oliverara's title in place of her name.

"Elane, you're in love with my sister and engaged to my brother. You can call me Oliverara." The statement evoked a smile out of both the shadow and the magnetron.

"It just seems more appropriate to give you the honor your title deserves," Elane explained.

"Whatever you wish Elane. I could care less about my title." _It means nothing as long as my blood is Red,_ Oliverara thought sadly.

Elane came closer to her and took a seat in a space not covered in disassembled parts. Their shoulders brushed slightly. Oliverara eyed Elane carefully. The only people who came this close to her were her siblings and Ellyn. Everyone else was too scared. Even children ran from her.

"I know the Samos family isn't big on talking about their problems," Elane began, "but destroying an entire room isn't exactly normal for you guys either." Oliverara glanced at the Training Room again. It was entirely a mess.

"I can't talk to you about this Elane," Oliverara whispered. She couldn't talk to anyone about this. Elara would know and then her entire family would be in danger. Maven, Mareena, and the Scarlet Guard had to remain a secret. Of course, there was one thing that she _could_ get off her chest.

"Are you sure you can't?" Elane asked. "Because there's only so much Training Room to destroy." Oliverara chuckled at the joke.

"Fine," she sighed. "Tonight, when the Scarlet Guard attacked, I was with someone up in the balcony. We heard the rebels talking about their plans and one of them saw us. Of course we fought them and I'd like to think I wounded a few. Then I was shot. And so was my partner. The only person who knew about our relationship was Ptolemus. I didn't want Evangeline to know; I don't know why I just felt like it was too much to ask her to keep so many of my secrets. One way or another she should know now. It was plainly obvious. Anyway, not the point. The point is one of the captured rebels was the one who saw us together and he tried to bargain that information to Cal during interrogation. I, I lied that he was going for a weapon and I stabbed him through the heart."

Oliverara felt a choked sob starting to build in her throat and fought to not cry. Why was she crying over a Red rebel? He would've been executed eventually. He was a threat to her and Ellyn's safety! She should feel proud of herself! Then why did she feel like she had done something awful? _It's your Red blood,_ she thought angrily. _Its always made you soft._

"I have killed thousands of Reds on the battlefield," Oliverara continued. "I have ripped hearts out of chests and chopped off heads in public executions. I have one of the highest kill totals in the army, but here I am, falling apart over some Red Rat that got to die a nice clean death he certainly didn't deserve."

"So you feel remorse for killing him," Elane summed up. She put her hand on Oliverara's shoulder gently but the magnetron flinched anyway. "I'll tell you what I told Evie a few years back. Remorse doesn't make you weak. It just means you have to make peace with what you did."

"So accept that I killed someone for a good reason and move on?" Oliverara asked. Elane nodded. Then the shadow got up off the floor and held out her hand to help Oliverara up as well.

"C'mon, I'll take you to Evie and Ptolemus. They'll be happy to know you're okay."

Oliverara smiled. "They sent you to talk to me didn't they?"

Elane nodded. "Your own siblings are scared of you; that's quite an accomplishment considering your entire family hates being scared." Oliverara smiled wider and got up, brushing away Elane's hand.

"Thanks Elane. Evie doesn't deserve you."

"Oh don't worry, she knows that."

The two girls chuckled at the joke and left the demolished Training Room behind them.

* * *

 **As you can see this was more of a filler chapter than anything else. Just the aftermath of the attack and revealing Oliverara's attitude towards her own gory deeds. Next chapter will be more eventful, we'll have some Mareena and Oliverara action and probably a bit more of Elara and Oliverara interaction too. What do you guys think of Ellyn and Oliverara's relationship? DO you think things will be different since Ellyn survived the shooting? I think so ;) Anyway, hope you all enjoy this short little chapter! -RR**


	10. To Speak Of War

**To Speak Of War**

The ship set sail from Summerton and for once Oliverara felt herself relax. This Silver palace was cursed she believed. First a Red revealed herself to be a freak, then Oliverara's blood was discovered by the wretched Queen and her son, a bloody gala had occurred and nearly killed both Ellyn and Oliverara, and now, as of last night, the Red rebels had escaped. The royal family was on a war path to find who had helped them escape but Oliverara could care less. She was finally on her way away from this nightmare and she couldn't be happier.

Well she could.

The parade of downtrodden Reds being forced to watch the ship sail by certainly put a damper on her mood.

Evangeline on the other hand seemed to relish the attention and she stood happily at the side of the boat with one hand grasping Cal's and the other holding Oliverara's arm. _What a strong front we must appear to be,_ Oliverara thought. _Too bad on the inside we are slowly crumbling. I wonder what the final push will be before our wall of power comes crashing down to bury us?_ Oliverara glanced briefly at Maven who stood in deep conversation with Mareena. _I think I already know._

Despite what a clueless puppy dog Mareena was, Oliverara felt some sort of duty to protect her. Maybe it was just overflowing love for the girl's brothers, or a vengeful lust to get even with Maven by taking his best piece away, but mostly Oliverara felt pity for the poor stupid thing. She was so blindsided by her emotions towards the snake that she didn't see how well he played her. Being used was a painful ordeal, one Oliverara wouldn't wish on anyone, and so she decided that after all that had happened it was time to burst Mareena's happy little bubble where a Red and a Silver could be anything more than sworn enemies.

Except, of course, the Queen had other thoughts.

"Maven, Mareena," she called in her sickly sweet voice, "come here and show yourselves to the Reds. We want them to see us united and strong. Who knows how many of them are rebels in disguise." Oliverara and the Queen exchanged looks of malice before averting their eyes again.

Maven and Mareena approached the side of the boat near Evangeline and Cal and stood hand in hand. _How cute,_ Oliverara seethed. _They almost look like they care about one another._ She knew Elara could hear her. The icy stare running down her spine told her just that.

The dregs of Reds crowded along the shoreline like mice clamoring at the sides of the cage for dinner. Guards who spoke in whiplashes and curses formed a barrier behind them to make sure they were complying. _The King is so scared of these rats that he must force them to act like they admire him, just so he can feel a semblance of safety. Of course, who could ever feel safe with a she-wolf inside their home._

Oliverara's eyes watched the faces of the Reds. Any sign, any signal, anything to see just what they were thinking. Of course she could tell nothing. They hid their looks behind scarves and bandannas. Ironically, no one dared wear a shred of red. It was all browns and grays and blacks. Even the color of their blood was considered defiance.

 _The color of MY blood._ Oliverara shook the thought away. The color of her blood did not matter. _I am a child of fangs and steel. My blood does not define me, my heritage does._

"They look pitiful don't they," Evangeline broke the silence as the ship drifted away from the pathetic parade. Mareena straightened her shoulders but kept her mouth shut. Maven squeezed her hand. Oliverara almost puked.

"They were born to be pitiful," Elara responded coldly.

"Indeed," Oliverara echoed. Her sister, the Queen, and Maven may know her blood was Red, but King Tiberias, Mareena, and Cal were still in the dark. She had to keep up appearances. Apparently though, Elara delighted in making that as hard as possible for her.

"I understand how hard this must be for you Mareena," the Queen spoke in such a sweet tone Oliverara almost believed the fake sympathy in her voice. "To be raised by these dogs and develop some type of affection for them must have been an emotionally riveting experience. One no other Silver would ever wish on their worst enemy. Of course, I would think you and General Samos would have much in common. She has spent most of her life surrounded by these creatures. Isn't that right General?" The Queen smiled innocently at Oliverara, but her perfectly pointed teeth looked more like the teeth of wolves than any type of comfort.

Oliverara sucked in a breath as eyes turned to her. The cold expressions of Evangeline and Maven, the fiery eyes of Cal, and the glaring hatred in the eyes of Mareena. The Red wasn't even bothering to hide her contempt for Oliverara.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Oliverara choked on the title, "I was raised on the battlefield with Reds. In my time I have noticed they are good at one thing alone; defense against the Lakelanders and their murderous armies." Oliverara felt her voice start to shake on the last few words. She could not show fear though. No hesitation. Hesitation got you killed.

"So it is true that you use Reds as body shields?" Oliverara almost jumped as Mareena spoke directly to her. The Red looked angry enough to fry her.

Oliverara steadied her voice before answering. "When an officer's life could be in jeopardy, yes we do." A sizzle of electricity made Oliverara instinctively start reaching with her powers into Mareena's head. The metal atoms in her neurons twisted as Oliverara snagged them. Slowly she started turning off the atoms until she felt the electricity die down. Oliverara held her grip. Mareena did not notice her powers weaken thankfully. All it took was one quick collapse of the rest of the neurons and Oliverara could shut her down at the first sign of trouble.

"Don't you think it's a bit, _inhumane,"_ Mareena gritted her teeth at the word, "to use living people as bullet shields?"

Evangeline laughed. "They aren't bullet shields! Only Reds have guns that are meant for shooting, and no Silver officer would ever waste his time sending Red troops to fight other Reds!"

Mareena turned her attention to Evangeline with the forced smile of someone fighting the urge to kill the person in front of them. "Then what are they shielding the officers from Lady Evangeline? The air?"

"If they're fighting a windweaver then yes." Mareena's jaw dropped slightly.

The Queen cocked her head. "What's wrong Lady Titanos? Didn't you know; there's no limit on how you can use your powers on the battlefield. Silvers must defend themselves against the powers of the other side, and Reds are just the disposable objects they need."

Oliverara tightened her grip on Mareena's power as the electricity burned in her eyes. Queen Elara smiled cruelly as she watched the poor girl fight to control herself.

Finally King Tiberias decided to break up the happy party. "I think that's enough talk of war for today," he chuckled. "The recent events of Summerton have left a bad taste in my mouth, and I do believe that we can discuss armies and warfare once we reach Archeon." With that dismissal Oliverara turned and left the deck. The dark hallway of the inner cabin made her feel safer than out under the blinding sunlight. Soon they would be passing the houses of Governors and other smaller rulers but Oliverara could care less. Her heart pounded like the drums on the field, and her muscles had the familiar twinge of pain as if she were back racing up those charred hills and along the dried waterbeds. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she stumbled to a sitting room. Pain pounded in her head. Her veins burned. She could feel her blood racing, but not a speck of Red showed under her skin.

"Why the rush General?"

Oliverara jumped at the sound of Mareena's voice. She didn't even bother to worry about her image in front of the Red. Mareena had appeared in the doorway without so much as a sound, and Oliverara was reminded of the eerie silence that settled over The Choke once the Shadows had been deployed. Silent killers. You had to be aware of any breath that was out of place. The fear cornered you. Oliverara felt corned now.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Mareena continued, "but you seemed upset as you left the deck."

"I do not like to talk about the war," Oliverara growled. She hoped Mareena took it as a sign to leave her alone but the nosy Red ignored her.

"Why not? All your fellow officers seem to love discussing the events of wartime. New land conquered and lost, fallen soldiers, of course, you only talk about your Silver's who die." The malice in the last comment rubbed Oliverara the wrong way. She grieved for every Red lost of the field. She always had. But she couldn't tell Mareena that.

"War is not something to be taken lightly," Oliverara fumbled for any explanation about her actions that did not end in her opening up to Mareena. She was coming up empty. _Throw her a bone,_ she thought. _Give at least a cue you're on her side._ "It's difficult to explain to someone who's never seen it."

"I know plenty about war," Mareena hissed.

Oliverara nodded. "I'm sure you do. But I doubt you wake up screaming from nightmares of those battlegrounds, I doubt you shake when you hear the noise of a door slam or turn ready to fight when someone comes up behind you." Oliverara stood and approached Mareena. "Tell me, Lady Titanos, do you know what it's like to feel any of that?"

Mareena met her eyes. "I do not. But I know people who-"

"Doesn't matter," Oliverara interrupted. "You yourself know nothing." Mareena seemed taken aback by Oliverara's words and instead of fighting her on it the Red turned and left like a kicked puppy.

Oliverara collapsed back down on the couch. She needed a drink. A strong one. Queen Elara was going to pull any stunt to make Oliverara and Mareena regret ever being born into their own blood. Even making Oliverara remember those wretched fields of blood and misery. She wished Ellyn was with her, or Tolly, hell even Evie. Anyone but the crushing silence of the ship and her own thoughts.

Mareena was wrong about her. Oliverara knew what it was like to be used as a living shield. To be pushed out on the front lines to die. The army had only treated her with respect when they learned she was a Samos. By whatever miracle her father had pulled she had nabbed a spot as General, but she felt like her officers were ready at any moment to stab her in the back. Literally. Thankfully, anyone who knew of her true blood was already dead on the battlefield. She had made sure of that. It was the only way. Soldiers she had worked with for years had begged for their lives under her feet. Once, Oliverara would have cried for them, but now they were just faces in her memory and corpses in her mind. _At least you're no different than any other Silver._


	11. Announcement At Archeon

**Announcement At Archeon**

Servants, soldiers, guards, and royal members greeted the party as they left their ship and entered the grand capital of Archeon. Oliverara had been here a number of times, but it still took her breath away. Especially, above all else, Whitefire Palace. The structure just screamed of dignity and beauty. The glowing white walls and the copious amounts of artwork stretching down long marble hallways lit by chandeliers really expressed the royalty of the house. Oliverara felt rather out of place standing in its shadow. Of course she did not feel outcasted surrounded by her soldiers.

They greeted her and Cal respectively as they descended along the path to Whitefire. Cal attempted to salute in return but Evangeline dragged him alongside her like he was her puppy. Oliverara smiled slightly at the sight and saluted the soldiers herself. Then a familiar face poked its way out of the swarm of soldiers for a brief second before disappearing. Oliverara dropped through a hole in between two people and detoured away from the procession. The person weaved through the courtyard and around the side of the barracks. When Oliverara rounded the corner Ellyn wrapped herself around her and backed Oliverara up against the wall. The lovers locked lips for a few seconds before breaking apart again.

"You act like I didn't just see you a few days ago," Oliverara chuckled.

"Well when I heard those rebels escaped I got worried they might go after your ship," Ellyn ran her hand along Oliverara's close cropped hair, "but they didn't. And you're finally safe with me."

They kissed again. The sound of marching alerted them that the soldiers were going back to their barracks. The two girls broke apart quickly, their moment disrupted.

"Will I see you in the dinner hall with the other soldiers, or are you going to sit with the family?" Ellyn smiled at her hopefully but they both already knew the answer.

"You know I need to sit with my family," Oliverara sighed. She snuck a quick kiss on Ellyn's cheek before pulling back. "I'm sorry love, I'll make it up to you tonight," Oliverara winked as Ellyn's face grayed. The two girls smiled one last time before parting ways. Oliverara slipped through the soldiers and back into the royal procession. Ptolemus gave her a side glance with a smile as they fell in next to each other. Neither sibling noticed the purple clad figure that stepped in behind them; eyes watching Oliverara.

* * *

The gathering of Silvers in front of the balcony of Whitefire was not abnormal considering the events of the Scarlet Guard recently. Cameras were set up pointed at the balcony, most likely for the King's anticipated speech on strength and power among Silvers. Oliverara sighed, she'd have to wear her show uniform for that. She hated that uniform. It itched. Silver's crowded the path into Whitefire, questions flying out of their mouths at the procession. Guards had already swarmed the King, Queen, Princes, and Mareena away from all the prying eyes. This of course left the Samos siblings, the guards, and other royal members arriving at Archeon alongside the King to be bombarded with questions of the Massacre at Summerton.

"General Samos, is it true that the Reds have a hit list of Silver's they wish to harm?"

"No comment."

"Lady Evangeline, do you fear the Reds might try and harm your sister again?"

"If they do they'll be sorry."

"Ptolemus, what does your father have to say about your involvement in the war now that the Reds have targets?"

"No comment."

"Do any of you fear a Red attack here at Whitefire?"

"Should we?"

"What was it like to see your fellow Silver's slain like animals?"

"Do you have a message for the Scarlet Guard?"

"Are there any leads as to where the rebels may be hiding?"

"Is it true that they escaped from Summerton with aid from a Silver?"

"General Samos, are the rumors true, do you have a vendetta to take down the Scarlet Guard? Is that why you slaughtered one of them inside the dungeons of Summerton?"

"Shut up and get outta my face!" Oliverara pushed the last camera from her face roughly and stepped into Whitefire. Ptolemus and Evangeline quickly followed suit. The doors were shut and the cameras were drowned out. Oliverara wanted to maul something.

"They're ignorant; all of them," Evangeline scoffed. "So common, they might as well be Reds."

Oliverara shook her head. "That's not what's important. How did they know about the rebel I killed in the dungeon?" Ptolemus and Evangeline exchanged looks. They had no clue. " _Someone_ talked to them about it," Oliverara growled. "I think Whitefire has a rat."

* * *

Evangeline and Ptolemus were escorted to their rooms but Oliverara declined to take one of her own. She would sleep in the barracks with the other soldiers; with Ellyn. Instead Oliverara followed Evangeline to her room where the two girls changed into their outfits for whatever announcement the King planned to make. Evangeline's was an intricate silver dress with metal accents accompanied by countless bracelets and necklaces. All of them curled close to her skin and vibrated with her power. Oliverara put on a simple black uniform with silver accents and silver lines along the jacket's breast. Shining silver stitching read _General Samos_ next to three glistening medals. The shirt cuffed at the end with silver buttons and fingerless black gloves. Calf high combat boots with metal bottoms accompanied the black pants. She looked more like a soldier now than when she was on the battlefield.

Servants arrived and began brushing Evangeline's hair. They added rounds of metal chains through her braids and powdered her face with dark makeup. "You look like a queen Evie," Oliverara remarked. Her sister offered a smile smile. Evangeline hated to show emotion in front of the servants. A girl approached Oliverara but was waved away. "There's nothing on me to do," Oliverara barked.

"But General, your face-"

"What about my face?"

The servant girl flinched away from Oliverara's harsh glare. She backed up and rushed back to help with Evangeline. The others didn't look Oliverara's way again. No amount of makeup would ever fix the mess that was Oliverara's face. The twisting scar that burned in her sleep and made her want nothing more than to cut into her own veins; spill her traitor blood for the whole world to see. _Look! Look at what I am!_ Her mind screamed it on a daily basis, but common sense kept Oliverara from actually doing so. She would never disgrace her family's name with such a public way of dying. She would die on the battlefield, surrounded by the blood of her kin. Like a Red was supposed to.

"Oli come on," Evangeline pulled her from her dreams of death. "It's time for the king to make an even bigger mess of things." Oliverara gave a small cock of her lips before the two sisters left to go meet Ptolemus in the hallway.

Their brother wore an outfit similar to Oliverara's but with less medals and no title on his chest. Just the name Samos. That was enough of a rank for him. His uniform was silver with black accents instead. He was missing the gloves as well. Evangeline stood in between them and the three siblings uniformly walked down the stairs and to the hall where the others were waiting. Oliverara bent the metal staircase wider so the edges looked like they were bowing to them.

"What an entrance," Cal met them at the bottom. Evangeline wrapped herself around him with her serpent smile.

"We're Samos's," she explained, "we know what we're doing."

Oliverara was about to chime in when a voice whispered in her mind, _Here. Now._ She sighed and turned to where Elara stood with Maven and Mareena. Oliverara bit back a smart retort mentally and made her way over.

"General Samos," Elara greeted. "You look very powerful in that uniform."

"Strength and power," Oliverara spat.

The Queen smiled. "Good. The King and I have agreed that you and Mareena will be speaking on behalf of the new sanctions being put in place. A lost Silver princess and a General will have much influence over the people we believe."

 _Yeah, because we're your pets._ Oliverara snarled. The Queen paused and her cold smile grew wider.

"So you agree."

Oliverara begrudgingly nodded. The Queen handed her a piece of paper with her lines on it. Oliverara read them over and felt her blood run cold. They were lowering the age of conscription?! They were going to send children into war! Oliverara couldn't believe it.

 _Oh you poor stupid Red. Believe it._

* * *

Metal utensils clinked against each other as the dining hall swelled with small chatter. Oliverara sat ramrod straight next to her brother while Evangeline sat across from her, fawning over Cal. Next to them were Mareena and Maven on the right and the King and Queen on the left. Other officers sat near Oliverara and Ptolemus but Ellyn was too far away for Oliverara to talk to her.

Whatever was set in front of her probably tasted good, but Oliverara had long been numb to taste. Her senses were just another casualty of the battlefield. It wasn't physical ailments that kept her from enjoying her time off. It was her twisted mind and all the things she saw every time she shut her eyes. No healer could make her feel better. Food was bland, music was just noise, dancing was just movement with no purpose, even wine had started to go bad to her. The only thing she knew still could make her smile was Evangeline, Ptolemus, and Ellyn. Oliverara could not afford to lose any of them.

"So General," King Tiberius spoke up, "When are you returning to the battlefield?"

"I had hoped to sneak some extra days into my break, but seeing as the Scarlet Guard is moving at an incredible pace through the kingdom I must return swifter than I'd hoped."

The king nodded. "All in good time you will earn your rest. Once the rebels are brought down for good and their corpses displayed for the whole kingdom!" The round of officers raised their glasses and cheered. Oliverara did as well, downing the whole glass of wine quickly. Her throat burned; a welcome respite.

"The rebels will receive no mercy from me or my men!" Oliverara raised her voice so the soldiers down the table heard as well. Another round of cheering went up. King Tiberius smiled at her and beckoned for one of the servants. Oliverara held out her glass as the Red filled it again. She turned briefly and caught a wicked glare from the girl. A glare that said this girl despised Oliverara with every inch of her being. Oliverara then noticed the cold glares from the other servants flocking around the room, and the despicable look in Mareena's eyes.

 _You're quite popular,_ Elara's voice ricocheted in her head.

 _Go to hell._

The Queen gave her a disapproving look but Oliverara had lost the energy to care. She shoved some more of the bland food in her mouth, finished her newly filled glass, and went back to not noticing anything.

* * *

After the feast was over Oliverara and the other soldiers trekked back to their barracks. Oliverara slowly fell behind until her shoulder brushed Ellyn's. The two continued walking at a steady pace until they entered the darkened barracks. Then Oliverara grabbed Ellyn's hand and they weaved through the darkness to their own quarters. The ranking officers got private rooms, Oliverara's were the most extravagant by far.

The whole room was almost the size of a room in Whitefire. Vaulted ceiling, chain chandelier, four post bed, bathroom through a door to the left, and assorted furniture that was probably arranged nicely around the room. Small oil lamps lit the dark corners as Oliverara locked the wood door behind her.

"You did great today." Ellyn smiled at her. Oliverara shook her head.

"I decreed that children are going to go to war. That's not exactly an accomplishment I want on my gravestone."

Ellyn put her arm around Oliverara's back and pulled her closer. "Relax hun, you can worry about decrees and rebels later. Tonight it's just you and me Oli."

They kissed. It was gentle at first, almost timid, but as soon as Ellyn pushed Oliverara back against the bedpost it got more intense. The silver buttons on Oliverara's jacket were undone and the metal medals clanked as they hit the ground. Oliverara's back hit the soft blankets on the bed as she pulled Ellyn down with her.

"I love you," Oliverara whispered as they kissed again.

Ellyn smiled. "I love you too." Then she moved her kiss to Oliverara's neck. "Welcome home General Samos."


	12. Liquid Happiness

**Liquid Happiness**

Oliverara woke up alone. Ellyn hadn't gotten up too long ago; her side of the bed was still warm. Oliverara sat up but the chill in the room made her huddle back down into the warm blankets. This was the only moment of comfort she'd get for awhile; Oliverara wanted to savor it. The tinted window let in the early dawn sunlight only faintly. The sky was a reddish pink. It made her sick.

"Good morning," Ellyn came in from the attached bathroom. Water droplets collected on her skin and hair. In the light she looked like she was covered in diamonds. Oliverara smiled sleepily at her before rolling back over.

"M' too tired to get up," she mumbled into the pillow. She felt Ellyn's hand run along her neck down to the top of her spine.

"About time you actually slept." Oliverara swatted her hand away.

"El, let me sleep!" She whined. Ellyn kissed her cheek before turning and leaving the room. Oliverara heard the rattle of Ellyn's uniform being pulled off the nearby chair and the bathroom door shutting. Quiet filled the room again.

Oliverara flopped on her back. It was so nice to relax for once. To feel safe. There was only one other way Oliverara could relax: her alcohol. Not that fancy wine the King and Queen served, but pure liquor from the bars of Summerton, spiked rum from the barracks of the Choke, or mixed tequila and vodka from Archeon.

Fuck, now she needed a drink.

Oliverara dragged her body out of the comfy bed. Her show uniform lay discarded on the floor so she grabbed a less professional outfit from the drawer. Jet black pants and a shirt with a silver outlined jacket and combat boots. Black iron armor, welded underneath the fabric, clutched her skin like a lifeline. A silver name tag was on the breast pocket alongside the symbol of the flame.

"Well look who's suddenly awake." Ellyn came up behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I figured I'd go get a drink downtown. Want to join me?"

Ellyn sighed. "I wish, but I'm leading the younger regiments in a training session today."

"That's the glory of being a General," Oliverara smiled, "people ask me to do that stuff all the time and I just tell them to go screw themselves." Ellyn hit her lightly on her side as both girls chuckled. Oliverara gave her lover a quick peck on the lips before moving out of her arms. "I'll see you at lunch love." Ellyn nodded in return as Oliverara left the room.

Soldiers greeted her with respectful salutes as she passed, but she didn't acknowledge them. In the safety of their barracks she owed them nothing.

The early morning dawn looked more threatening than normal. The colors in the skies just reminded Oliverara of the Scarlet Guard and their mantra: Rise, red as the dawn. Honestly, the sky wasn't even that red. It was more pink and orange than anything. But with that ominous chant in her head the beautiful morning took on a more sinister look. Like it was warning her of something. If anything, she swore she could see a blood red tint in the distance, like a wound on the face of the Earth. A misdeed bleeding through its cover. A mistake unable to be hidden. A scorn.

 _You're paranoid._ _You'll feel better after you have a few drinks in you,_ Oliverara told herself.

The downtown area was quiet thankfully. Red servants beginning their daily chores bustled down alleys and the occasional bird chirped from a tree. Oliverara's favorite bar loomed in front of her; a magnificent building of stone and ivory. It was called The Silver Star and ran by an ex-colonel Greenwarden. Best alcohol for miles around and full to the brim of military companions. Oliverara never felt out of place among her soldiers.

"Hey General nice to finally see you again!" The Colonel greeted her from behind the counter. Oliverara stepped over the assorted plants and vines scattered by the front door. She pushed some fruity flowers off the nearest bench and took a seat. The greeny Colonel took amusement in the overcrowding flora around her.

"What's up Colonel G?" Oliverara and the greeny shook hands before he placed a glass of tequila in front of her.

"Busy as usual General. Busy busy."

Other uniformed and un-uniformed soldiers were in the bar already. Some looked like they had been in since the night before. "Business seems good on account of it being dawn," Oliverara mentioned.

The greeny nodded. "When the soldiers are in town my bar is always full no matter the time of day!" His smile was enunciated by the plants around him perking up.

"Your bar is full with your plants at all times of the day," Oliverara joked.

"Now don't you go picking on my foliage! Don't forget I've got more decades worth of military and combat moves than you do."

"Yet I'm the General."

"Yet you're the one most known for drinking half a bar dry before passing out."

Oliverara sipped her alcohol. "Touche."

A wooden door behind the counter swung open and a young girl scurried out with a bin of clean glasses. She wore a brown dress with a white apron and a brown bandanna held back her blonde hair. Her skin held a rosy glow to it and her cheeks were flushed from carrying the bin. Oliverara did a double take: they were flushed red.

"Since when do you hire Reds to work your stuff?" Oliverara asked the Colonel. "What happened to that swift you had running around for you?"

"Oh Nikolius moved back to wherever he's from for a funeral for some old guy in his family line. Left him a mansion I hear," the greeny laughed to himself. "But this here is the daughter of one of my brother's maids. She's a young thing, about 12 I think. Her mom is a bit scared about the new ages being drafted so she begged my brother to help find this girl a job. I told him I'd try her and see how it went."

"How noble of you." Oliverara tapped the rim of her empty glass for him to fill her up again.

The greeny laughed as he slid her the whole bottle. "I'll say it is. I figure even if she can't do what she's told she's at least a pretty little thing. Once she gets a bit older I might be able to offer these soldiers something better than alcohol!" He slapped the counter harshly in glee and the Red girl jumped back slightly.

"Always the entrepreneur Colonel G," Oliverara popped the lid off the bottle and took a swig.

"You know it."

The Red girl grabbed a new bin of dirty glasses to take back. "And make sure they're clean this time!" The greeny yelled. He held up one of the glasses she had just brought back. "This looks like shit!" Then he tossed the glass on the floor. Oliverara tried not to flinch at the crash. "Clean that up too." Greeny ordered before turning back to mixing liquids.

The girl bent down and started wiping up the glass shards with a napkin. Oliverara watched her. She looked younger than 12. She looked malnourished too. And the bruises on her arms were recent. The ones poking out at the base of her neck were not. Her hair hadn't been washed in weeks it seemed. A tingle in Oliverara's side made her aware of the greeny watching her. _Do something Silver-like! Quick!_ So Oliverara picked up her glass and threw it at the girl. It shattered on her hands and specks of Red blood dripped to the ground.

"Work faster Red," Oliverara growled at her. The girl blinked quickly before scooping the rest of the glass up and hurrying in the back. The Colonel passed Oliverara another bottle with a smile.

* * *

"Have you seriously been at the bar all this time?" Ellyn grabbed Oliverara's arm roughly as she stumbled back into the barracks. "It's nearly dinner Oli. You said you'd be back before lunch!"

Oliverara shook her head. "Stop shoutin. I l'st track o time." Ellyn dropped her roughly on the bed.

"Well you better sober up quick, the King is convening an audience in an hour."

Oliverara's head shot up. "Fo' what?"

"Well, while you were gone," Ellyn spat out the words, "a Red spy was caught in the train station underground. She was to be questioned but she committed suicide before they could do anything."

"Lucky 'er," Oliverara slurred.

Ellyn grabbed Oliverara's chin roughly. "That's not all. We know her Oli."

"We duh?"

"Yes. She was one of the Reds who escaped the cell in Summerton. She was friends with that boy you killed. She said his name right before she died."

"Now sssee," Oliverara held up her hand, "you say 'his all nice but you soun mad." Ellyn walked away from her. "Ey come back!" Oliverara tried to get up but ended up just laying on the bed. Ellyn returned and poured a cup of water on Oliverara's face.

"Now get up," Ellyn hissed before heaving Oliverara off the bed.

"Ow."

* * *

"Royal court, I thank you for convening on such short notice. As you have undoubtedly heard, our nation is under attack. Not by the vicious Lakelanders, but by our own citizens. Reds who believe they deserve a seat alongside us while having no bearing to their claims of being equal. Recently, our great Hall of the Sun was attacked, and innocent Silvers killed! Now, a spy has been caught in our midst and died in front of our very eyes. This must not stand! The new sanctions are in order but the Scarlet Guard are not letting up! We must decide what we can do to make this rebellion end!" The King pounded the table with his last words. Inside the meeting hall were Silver patriarchs, war officers, and the princes. All were paying apt attention to the King and his words of victory.

Oliverara rubbed her temple in frustration. Her head swam with buzzing. The lights were so bright in this room; they were scalding her eyes.

She needed more tequila.

Next to her was Ptolemus on one side and her father on the other. His presence was a surprise, not a bad one, but not necessarily a good one. He squeezed her hand under the table. She squeezed back. Their secret way of saying 'I love you'.

"Your Highness, I believe I have an idea," General Provos stood at the other end of the table. "I say we send our own spies into their midst. They try and find out our secrets so we send someone in to find out theirs."

The King nodded. "An intriguing idea."

"And a foolish one." The court turned to look at Maven as he spoke up from next to Cal. "The Reds are untrustworthy of even their own. I do not see any way we could successfully infiltrate their ranks. Or even get up high enough to learn their secrets. It could take years."

 _Snake. Lying snake. You're already in and you're scared of someone knowing aren't you? Scared of your own lies._ Oliverara blinked the thought away. She didn't know how close Elara was, and she certainly didn't need her poking through her thoughts anymore. Oliverara couldn't even poke through them right now.

"With all due respect Prince Maven," General Provos grunted, "I do believe that we have all the resources necessary for an infiltration. We don't even need to gain their trust. Send in some shadows and we'll be fine."

Maven opened his mouth to speak but Cal shushed him. "Mavey he's right." Maven gave him a look of contempt at the nickname but didn't speak again. "I think General Provos has a good idea, but I don't think infiltration is the first coarse of action we should take."

"And what do you propose Your Majesty?" The patriarch of House Viper spoke from somewhere in the room.

"I think we should stick to our current new regulations." Cal spoke so the whole room could hear, but his eyes were locked on his father. "Increase security near the underground stations and strengthen our army numbers. That's enough to intimidate them into making a mistake."

"Or we could just show them how little they mean to us." Oliverara startled as her father boomed loudly next to her. "I say we take this out on the rest of the Red population. Death sentence for all crimes, public executions each week, more public beatings, and death by a Silver for any Red caught working for the guard." A round of applause from some of the others followed his words. Oliverara cringed at the noise. She had to get out of here.

"An intriguing idea. I second my father's proposal and must take my leave for training." Oliverara stood, bowed respectfully to the king, gave Volo and Ptolemus a nod before practically sprinting out of the room. She went so fast she almost hit Mareena with the door on her way out.

"My bad Lady Titanos," Oliverara apologized.

"Bad indeed," Mareena grumbled to herself.

Oliverara sucked in a breath and ignored the jab. Then she paused. This section of the palace was off limits to those not in the royal court. "What are you doing down here Lady Titanos?" Oliverara asked. Mareena didn't answer. "Were you spying on the meeting?" Mareena avoided her eyes and started back down the hall. "That is disgraceful," Oliverara sighed.

Suddenly Mareena swung back around and cut off Oliverara's path. " _That_ is disgraceful? You can talk about slaughtering people and sending children to war but eavesdropping is where _you_ draw the line?" Oliverara stepped back from the fuming Mareena and the sparks leaping off her skin. Mareena matched her step for step. "You're the most prominent figure in that room besides the royal family, and once your sister marries Cal you will technically be in the royal family, and you dare to stand up and say that Reds deserve to be killed for less than nothing! You've been on the battlefield with them, you've seen them when they weren't Reds but brothers in arms; why are you so agreeable to these new sanctions? Doesn't it repulse you that children are going to war?"

Oliverara's back hit the wall. She was cornered. "Yes it makes me sick," she spat out. "I went to war when I was seven years old. I know what it's like on that battlefield. Especially at such a young age. But what's more destructive than that is the thought of our entire country being toppled because some Reds decided they want their moment in the spotlight. They didn't just kill Silvers; they killed innocents as well! If we allow them to win and take control, where does it end? When does the killing stop? Don't you understand Mare, a tyrant does not differ whether he be Red or Silver!"

Oliverara heaved out a deep breath, but when she looked up Mareena's eyes were wide and fearful. Her hands trembled and her sparks jumped at random intervals. She was backing away. "What?" Oliverara asked.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"What na-" Oliverara choked on her words. She had called her Mare. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_

Oliverara grabbed Mare's arm without thinking. The shock of electricity went through her armor causing her to cry out and drop her grip. Mare scuttled back and away from her. "How do you know me?" she whispered.

"I knew your brothers in the war," Oliverara groaned as she held her pained arm. "They told me about you; I recognized you right away."

"Does the royal family know that you know?"

"No. I'm not going to tell them, or anyone."

Mare nodded but she didn't look convinced. "You want my people to live our lives as slaves. How can I trust you?"

"You're just gonna have to."

* * *

Ellyn was asleep when Oliverara returned. After her run in with Mare she had gone back to The Silver Star and got a couple bottles of vodka in. Now Oliverara just needed to sleep before dealing with the monster of a hangover she'd have tomorrow. She quietly shut the door and took off her uniform. "Go out drinking again I see," Ellyn said. Oliverara jolted.

"Ur' not asleep," she sighed.

Ellyn sat up and stared at Oliverara disapprovingly. "No I'm not. You know I wouldn't sleep with you not home."

"Aw ur' sweet," Oliverara slurred as she went to kiss her. Ellyn pushed her back.

"You stink of alcohol and smoke Oli."

"Thas called bar smell."

"It's disgusting."

"Ur' disgustin."

Ellyn rolled her eyes and flopped back over in bed. "Why do I even bother," she grumbled.

"Cause ou love meh," Oliverara grinned. Ellyn said nothing. "Fine," Oliverara huffed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

The light was far too bright. Oliverara pried open her eyes a bit but hissed in pain. The light seared her eyelids and burnt her cornea. She whimpered slightly and buried her face into her legs. She was curled up in the fetal position on a cold floor. Slowly Oliverara undid herself until she could crawl away from the light. When she got her eyes open she saw that she had been laying on the bathroom floor. "Dammit I passed out didn't I?" No one answered. "Ellyn? Love? You here?" Oliverara pulled herself up but the bedroom was empty. "Great."

The light in the bathroom was shut off and Oliverara crawled into her bed. It was cold. The sky was still dark out of her window thankfully. She had some more time to sleep. Just as Oliverara closed her eyes a siren awoke her. She jumped up to see the light of dawn peeking through, and fire burning in the distance. "You gotta be kidding me." She stumbled from her room, hands over her ears, to find the soldiers jumping up in a rush. Uniforms and weapons were grabbed and the noise was almost unbearable.

"What's going on?" Oliverara yelled to one of them.

"Archeons' under attack!" He yelled back. Oliverara pulled her metallic gear from the far side of the room and welded it around her as she followed the others out into the courtyard. Her chains and metal spikes wound up around her arms and metal pieces from the barracks attached to her clothing. Fire raged on the bridge and as the early dawn rose so did the smoke of bombs.

"Scarlet Guard," Oliverara growled.

A spark of fire sped past her. Cal was here. "They're in the sewers!" His voice cut like a wildfire through the lights and sounds. "Sewers, sewers, get down after them!"

Oliverara blew a nearby sewer grate off. The metal plate smashed against the brick walls of the barracks and sent spikes flying out. In the darkness of the gaping hole she could make out eyes; hundreds of them. All were filled with determination and all had red covering their mouths. Oliverara sent a spike down and heard a cry as it dug into flesh. She turned to her men, "You heard him c'mon!" Then, followed by a group of soldiers, Oliverara lept down into the sewer.


	13. Paint The Walls Red

**Paint The Walls Red**

The sewers were dark and damp. Dead animals rotted away in corners and water pinged off of metal pipes. The sound of running footsteps echoed through the tunnels. The rats were fleeing. "Stop them!" Oliverara screamed as she bent pipes down from the ceiling. They fell with loud clatters on top of the retreating rebels. The noise echoed through Oliverara's skull. Drinking again last night really had been a bad idea. Tattered red scarves were caught on jutted stones and pipes the farther into the sewers the soldiers ran. Shouts and gunfire up ahead told Oliverara that the rest of the unit had cut off the Reds. The Scarlet Guard was trapped in the sewers.

"Take some alive," Oliverara ordered. "We need information, but all the rest kill." At her orders more gunfire ensued and loud screams rang through the sewer. Oliverara and her soldiers arrived at the fork in the tunnels to find another brigade of soldiers blocking the exit path, and a group of rebels in red and brown clothing bracing defensively against the walls. They had guns and knives in their hands and, much to Oliverara's delight, fear in their eyes. Some were bleeding and their Red blood swirled with the grimy water beneath them.

"Which do we keep General?" One of the soldiers asked. Oliverara scoured the group of Reds and her eyes landed on a boy with a fish knife in his hand. His blond hair was dirty and he had a flesh wound on his arm, but his green eyes held a certain defiance that Oliverara desired to watch break. The red scarf around his face hid his other features but she could swear she recognized him. Oliverara pointed and the soldiers dragged the boy over. He struggled but a simple twist of his arm made him docile.

"It's your lucky day Rat," Oliverara growled. "You're going to live."

"More like unlucky day in that case!" The soldiers roared with laughter. Oliverara pulled the red scarf off and let it fall to the ground. She was right, she did know this boy.

"You escaped Summerton," she whispered in shock.

"And you killed Tristan!" With that cry the boy headbutted Oliverara in the forehead causing the back of her head to collide with the wall behind her.

Stars spun in her vision as she sank to the floor while shots rang out. Someone was shaking her and saying her name but she couldn't tell who. The darkness and the light seemed to swarm into one and the massive headache she had already was borderline unbearable. Hot tears leaked out the corners of her eyes as she tried to scream. Or maybe she was. Oliverara couldn't tell one noise from another. As the ringing in her skull died down she became aware of hands on her head. Oliverara's vision refocused to see a Skonos solider over her.

"It's just a concussion General," he said calmly. Oliverara nodded as she felt her headache melt away too. As her eyes readjusted she could see bodies were laying around the sewer with fresh blood coating the walls and floors. Bullets were lodged in cracks, roots had caved in parts of the ceiling, and water ran in rivulets across the floor. The fight had been quick; the Reds hadn't stood a chance. The boy with the blond hair was not laying dead on the ground; he was gone. Vanished into the darkness. Oliverara sighed. At least there was no danger anymore. Then the healer pulled away from her, and his hands were bright red.

"What-" his question was cut off as Oliverara swung her chain across his neck and slit his throat. His eyes watched her with shock and horror as he died. Bullets were yanked out of the walls and mowed down the other ten soldiers standing around her. They dropped, bullets in their chests, chain slices on their necks, and knives buried in their heads. Their Silver blood mixed with the Red in a beautiful and disturbing symphony. They hadn't stood a chance. The wall where Oliverara had hit was stained with a bloody red spot.

"My apologies boys," Oliverara said to the corpses. "I really didn't want to hurt you."

* * *

Oliverara emerged from the sewer into a cloud of smoke. The fires had been put out but smoke still swirled in the air. Soldiers stained in Red and Silver blood came out of other sewers with their guns drawn. No rebels were with them. They were either dead or had escaped.

"General!" Ellyn came running up to her followed by four other Colonels. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Oliverara looked down to see Silver blood on her uniform. She shook her head.

"Sneak attack, rebels hidden in pipes. They're all dead." The Colonels bowed their heads in a moment for the fallen before leaving to go assess other injuries.

Ellyn grabbed Oliverara's arm. "What did you do Oli?"

"What I had to." The look in Ellyn's eyes said she did not agree.

A sudden flurry of footsteps sounded as the doors to Whitefire were flung open. Cal's soldier forces were charging down the halls as if a fire was at their heels. Ironically, the fire prince was not with them. Shouts and orders were exchanged across the echoing halls but Oliverara's ears failed to put together a complete thought. She raced up the steps and grabbed one of the men by his arm. "What's going on? Are there rebels in the palace?"

"Might as well be," he said before breaking out of her grip and catching up with his group. Oliverara turned to Ellyn. She looked just as confused.

The soldiers waited in the courtyard. They checked sewers, pulled out bodies, and tried to clean up some of the fire damage done to the bridge. No more rebels could be found. The whole time Oliverara watched the palace. There was nothing out of the ordinary. No fires, no bombs, not even any screaming. It did seem darker somehow.

Oh, and she had lied about the screaming.

Queen Elara came out with tears and makeup running down her cheeks. A pitiful cry came out of her mouth, like a newborn cat trying to cry for its mother. She practically collapsed into the arms of Oliverara

"What's wrong Your Majesty?" Oliverara asked. Elara's tears dripped onto her uniform. They were black.

"He's dead!" The Queen wailed. The attention of every soldier fell on her.

"Who's dead?" Oliverara lowered the Queen into a kneeling position and took her arms. She was sobbing so loudly Oliverara had to shake her to get her focus back. "Elara c'mon, who's dead?"

"Tiberias is!"

"Cal is dead?!"

"No! The King is dead! And his despicable son did it, along with that Red liar Mare Barrow!"

The courtyard fell silent. Not even air seemed to move. Oliverara felt her breath stick in her throat. Mare and Maven had killed the King? That didn't make any sense! As if to answer her question Maven came running out of the palace and toward his mother.

"They've been arrested, both of them. The guards took them to the dungeon in chains." Elara turned to her son and put her arms around him, weeping her crocodile tears. He gave her a stiff hug in return and filled his own eyes with water. They almost looked sad.

As the other soldiers gathered around with words of sorrow and grief, Oliverara's mind came to the realization of what had transpired. _I_ _t's not Maven and Mare._ Her common sense rattled away any sympathy she felt for the fallen. _The killers are_ _Mare and Cal._ Again she looked to the sobbing queen and her sorrowful son. Their display was so real, and so fake. _Mare and Cal and a dead king._ _Now that makes sense..._

* * *

Evangeline was crying in her room, curtains drawn, makeup lightly running, and hair frazzled. She still looked perfect. And unlike the equally perfect Queen and her son, Evie's tears were real.

"He's been arrested!" She sobbed when Oliverara came in. "They put him in a cell like some prisoner!"

"Well to them he killed the king." Oliverara sat next to her sister and extended her arms for a hug.

"But he didn't!" Evangeline accepted Oliverara's hug and put her head on her shoulder. "He wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't."

"On the bright side," Oliverara stroked Evangeline's matted hair, "you don't have to marry him now."

Her sister started sobbing harder. "Now I'm going to be stuck in Rift House unless father marries me to some royal from a different part of Norta! I'll never see Elane again once he gets his hands on me!"

 _Of course her tears are for herself._

"Evie listen," Oliverara tried to sooth her sister, "we'll figure something out. Elane is marrying Tolly so you won't lose her. We just need to keep father from marrying you off elsewhere. That can't be too hard, I have some sway with him. Let me do the talking."

"Of course Father cares more for your wants," Evangeline spat. "You're his favorite. Somehow a Red is his favorite."

"I'm trying to help you Evie. There's no need for venom."

"I know, I'm sorry."

The two sat in silence for a little bit. The sounds of crying echoed through the palace. Servants with forced tears faking the required sadness, guards with genuine sorrow weeping into their uniforms, the royal court showing their tear stained faces to the public masses, and of course the Queen and Maven. Everyone was mourning a death, but not Oliverara. She was mourning lives. The lives of all those who would suffer now that Maven and Elara's plan had worked. A sudden knock on the door made the two sisters sit up. An impatient round of knocking followed.

Oliverara opened the door to find a Red servant boy standing in front of it. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"My apologies General but I was in a bit of a rush to find you and Lady Evange-"

"Don't care, what do you want?"

The boy pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her. On the paper were the same words he spoke. "By decree of the soon to be king, Maven Calore, you both are to participate in the execution of the murderers and traitors Mare Barrow and Tiberias Calore VII."


	14. United We Fall

**United We Fall**

Oliverara stood like a statue in between her brother and sister. Their matching black and gray body suits blended with the stone walls around them. Evangeline sliced her knives against one another in a soothing metal on metal hiss. Ptolemus ground his metal against his palms until drops of silver blood dripped to the floor. Oliverara wound her own metal up and down her arms in a nervous frenzy. It had been quite some time since anyone had participated in a Bowl of Bones event. And quite some time since any of the siblings had participated in such a public display of execution. Especially a prince. An innocent prince. Oliverara knew it, Evangeline knew it, and they both suspected Ptolemus knew it too. Yet here they stood; the executioners awaiting the signal like rabid dogs await their next victim. All around them stood the others, glaring and raring to brawl with the traitors. The roar of the crowd as a single shot sounded alerted them that it was soon time to begin. The new victims were entering the arena. An arena that would soon be soaked by their blood.

She could hear Maven's muffled voice from the stands above them. It was impossible to catch his words, but Oliverara didn't care to hear his lies. His lies about how the king died, his lies about Cal and Mare, and of course his biggest lie: Mare's powers.

 _But what if it's the truth? What if she's not like Shade? What if she did lie? It wouldn't be the first time a Red did._

Oliverara shook away her thoughts. The doors were opening and it was time to finish Maven's little game. The Silver's in the stands excitedly looked down on them from the safety of the electrified barrier. Maven stood with his mother and some patriarchs in special stands. They were dressed in black. As if any of them cared.

"You guys take care of Cal. I've got Mare," Oliverara gave her orders to her siblings. She would make sure Mare didn't suffer. All the people cared about was watching Cal die. Their attention wouldn't be on some Red girl. The executioners readied themselves as the traitors were brought fully into the ring. They looked like absolute hell. Blanche and thin with about as much energy as a rug. It would be a quick fight, but it would not be merciful. Oliverara could see the sadistic smiles on the other's faces. They would take pleasure in the suffering of Cal and Mare.

The strongarm and the shadow both went flying after Mare. _Oh no you don't!_ Oliverara cracked her chain under the shadow's legs and tripped him headfirst into a wall. She pulled a metal spike out of the floor and in front of the strongarm. "She's mine Rhambos!" Oliverara yelled. The sounds of fire and water clashing together sounded as Cal and the nymph faced off. Evangeline and Ptolemus circled from a distance, cutting jabs and slices when his back turned.

Mare braced herself against the wall as Oliverara stopped in front of her; unfurling her chain from her arm. "I'm sorry to do this Mare," she said as she swung the the metal back and forth along the ground. "But Maven won. We need to give them a show." The chain swung over Mare's head and hit the wall behind her in an earsplitting _CLANG!_ Mare had rolled out of the way.

"You're right we do need to put on a show," she snarled.

As the two paced around each other Oliverara could feel the metal in Mare's body twisting within her grasp. It was hyperactive. The neurons in her brain were going overtime. She was trying to pull up her powers, but the lone figure of an Arven in the corner of the arena kept her from such a feat. The anger and frustration was evident in Mare's eyes. She wanted to die fighting.

Mare charged Oliverara suddenly and dove for her legs. Oliverara lept over her and came down hard on Mare's knee. The sound of breaking bone drew attention from the onslaught encircling Cal. Rhambos and Haven started coming over, finding themselves useless in a fight alongside a nymph and two magnetrons. Mare saw them coming too as she scurried out from under Oliverara, dragging her leg with her.

"What part of 'she's mine' didn't you understand?" Oliverara growled as the two approached her.

"And what if we want a piece of her too Samos?" Rhambos glared menacingly down at her from his stance of muscle. Oliverara met his eyes easily with a menacing glare of her own. She had dropped larger soldiers than him in her time. She was so busy in a mental showdown with the strongarm she forgot about the Haven who had slipped right by her.

Mare's bloodcurdling scream reminded her.

The Haven had the Red against the wall, invisible hand closing off her air. She was kicking and fighting by he easily dodged every move. With Oliverara's head turned Rhambos knocked her to the ground and approached the struggle, massive club swinging. A cheer from the crowd went up, but for which fight Oliverara didn't know. He swung the club and Mare dodged it with her head. The wall shrieked with the force of the hit. Haven tightened his grip on Mare's neck and the paralyzed Red lay still as Rhambos readied his club again.

"I'm going to regret this," Oliverara whispered to herself. She called a metal spike from under the arena up, and through the body of the Rhambos. His club dropped and he went limp, silver blood spilling out of his wounds. An audible gasp went up from the crowd. 'I said she's mine!" Oliverara roared at the corpse. Haven reappeared with a bit of horror written on his face. Before Oliverara could tell him to start running, Mare kicked in between his legs with her good leg and dropped from his grip. She uppercut his chin, sending him flying. His head smashed into a spike sticking up and the silver blood ran in rivulets down his face. Oliverara knew that look in the eyes; he was dead.

"Not too bad Red," she said.

"Tha-" before Mare could finish that sentence Oliverara's chains were wrapped around her legs and Mare was thrown across the arena. Red blood pricked at the marks where the chain dug in. Mare started quickly trying to undo them as Oliverara marched closer. The chains trapped her hands as well. Oliverara pushed her onto her side and drew an obscenely long sword from her assortment. The tip was curved and serrated to cause ultimate damage. Oliverara knew how to use it for extreme pain and also for a quick death, but the people would never know the difference.

"This was fun," Oliverara said as she bent down and put her knee on Mare's neck. The Red coughed up a bit of blood. "But I'm afraid this has to end." Oliverara wielded the knife above her head in a faux display of might before bringing it down into Mare's arm. She screamed and Red blood gushed from the wound. Oliverara drew the knife back and raised it again. Down into Mare's shoulder. She raised it a third time, for the killing blow, but Mare was ready. She swung her head forward, her whole body throwing Oliverara's off balance. The two girls toppled out of position and Mare ripped the chains off. She got up, holding her bleeding arm, and started hobbling backwards from Oliverara.

"Why you gotta make this so difficult?" Oliverara asked as she pulled the knife to hover next to her. Her gaze traveled past the inured Red and up into the stands of people. To where the shadows of Maven and Elara stood watching. Everyone was waiting for the Red to die.

But Oliverara couldn't do it. The words from earlier nagged in her mind. _"By a mechanical trick this Red deceived us into believing she was a Silver princess!"_ Oliverara could not believe that was true. Not after meeting Shade. Not after coming to terms with her own abilities. Not after knowing the depth of lies in the palace. Of course, there was always a way to prove it. Oliverara's cold stare found the Arven standing solemnly in the corner. His shadow was slightly visible but she could detect his blood all the same.

"How would you like to put on a real show for them?" Oliverara asked the scared girl. Mare kept backing up, seemingly not hearing her. Oliverara aimed her weapon and she swore she heard a cry from the crowd. Then she flung her knife over Mare's head.

The knife sunk into Arven's chest with a spurt of Silver blood. Mare's eyes watched his body collapse and Oliverara picked up the sizzle filling the air. A surge of electricity knocked her backwards and to the ground. Oxygen fled her lungs and her limbs went numb. The burn of electricity on her skin told Oliverara she had been struck. _You're wearing metal you idiot! Of course she hit you!_ Oliverara pushed herself off the ground to see Mare, Red blood dripping down her body, spewing electricity from her hands and up into the electric netting above them. It spit and hissed as she overpowered it and sent it exploding in a display of sparks.

The Little Lightning Girl was _real_.

Then Mare turned her gaze on a new target: Osanos. The nymph had abandoned his position of attacking Cal and was now herding his water towards Mare. Water turned to mist as the heat of her lightning touched it but the battle proceeded. The crowd above them had fled in terror but the Queen and Maven could no longer deny who Mare was. Their plan was in shatters.

Meanwhile Evangeline and Ptolemus were keeping up the show of attacking Cal. The fire prince had been drained of his energy by the nymph but, like two cats, the Samos siblings wanted to play more. As Mare took care of Osanos, Oliverara joined the team-up against Cal. Once he saw her step into the ring he hung his head in defeat. He knew better than to take on three powerful magnetrons in his state.

"Please Oliverara," he pleaded and panted, "don't let my brother win. I did not kill my father! Please believe me!"

"I want to Cal I really do." Oliverara started circling him with her siblings. "But in this arena I cannot."

"Then promise you'll protect Mare." His eyes traveled to the crackling lightning as Mare dodged nymph controlled water attacks. "Don't let her suffer."

Oliverara nodded. "I'll do my best." With that she flung a small dagger at the prince. It hit him dead in the side. "For you I'll make no such promise," she hissed as he choked out a cry of agony.

Evangeline and Ptolemus restarted their random slicing attacks as Oliverara slipped her dagger in and out of Cals's skin. Back, shoulders, stomach, arms, anywhere she could get a hit in. He tried to put up a fiery defense but the random attacks kept his energy too low to muster up even a small flame. Silver blood stained his clothes and the ground around him. His breath came in short gasps and his shoulders heaved with the force of each breath.

The great Tiberias Calore was dying.

As if to enunciate the point, Cal dropped to one knee as Oliverara threw a second dagger alongside the first into his back. Instead of rising again though, he remained down. Ptolemus swiped a chain across the back of his legs and he toppled face first completely into the ground. As the Samos siblings closed in on him he put up no resistance. Oliverara briefly looked back up through the broken net to see Maven and Elara staring down; watching. They wanted to watch Cal die. Oliverara refused to give them that joy.

She stepped around Cal's body, blocking his crumbled frame from their vulturous views. Evangeline and Ptolemus did the same. Oliverara reformed her chains into one long serrated knife with a hooked top. This one would get the job done. She took a handful of Cal's hair and pulled him back up on his knees with his back to her. She dragged the knife over his face and neck. The Silver lines it left behind betrayed its sharpness.

"Just get it over with Oli," Evie said quietly next to her.

Oliverara dug the tip of the knife into his neck only slightly when a great explosion of water made her turn her attention. Mare stood in the center of the arena, dripping wet, covered in Silver and Red blood, while the half exploded corpse of the Osanos nymph lay in a puddle of his own water. She called her lightning back to her and it hung threateningly in the air.

"Drop him Samos!" She roared. Her bad leg dragged behind her as she stumbled towards them. "Let him go now!" The sky above them darkened and thunder clapped deafeningly loud. Evie grabbed Oliverara's arm tightly.

"Do it Oliverara," Ptolemus whispered. "Do it now." Oliverara didn't know if he meant drop Cal or kill him but it was too late to ask. Oliverara plunged the knife deeply into what she thought was Cal's neck, but the Burner had moved and instead her knife entered his shoulder.

The storm broke above them right as Cal screamed.

Lightning lit up the darkened skies as thunder shook the Bowl of Bones to its core. Rain poured down and choked Oliverara's lungs as the smell of charring bodies curdled her stomach. She keeled over in her spot, the darkness and sound too much for her to move. Phlegm forced its way out of her as she hurled into the growing puddles of water. More lightning struck ground and rattled through Oliverara's armor. She screamed. Hot tears coursed down her face, but maybe that was rain, or blood. Oliverara screamed louder as another thunder clap made her collapse over entirely. Someone was screaming her name. Someone, somewhere.

Oliverara was back in the Choke. Bombs and guns sounded as the ground shook beneath her feet. Bodies were nothing more than obstacles in her path to make it to the target. Smoke curled over her eyes and dust found its way into her throat. It would have bothered her if she had recently drank or ate but she hadn't. Instead she forced herself to keep running, running towards a target she didn't even know if she'd make.

As suddenly as it had started the memory faded, but the bombs and guns were still going off. The smoke was still in her lungs. Someone was still screaming her name. "Oli!" Evangeline was suddenly at her side. Oliverara's eyes focused enough to see the clouds had retreated. The storm was over.

"Did we win?" She coughed. "Did we make it?"

Evangeline looked confused. "What?"

"Never mind." Oliverara sat up from the wet ground. "That's something else." She turned to the center of the arena. Guards with guns drawn rushed past them to where Cal and Mare had been corralled. The two combatants were in no shape to fight all of them. _And in the end Maven wins._ Oliverara shook her head in defeat.

The ground beneath Cal and Mare was suddenly opened. Out of it lept none other than hundreds of people with red scarfs around their faces. The Scarlet Guard was pulling a rescue mission!

"Run." Oliverara grabbed her sister's arm. "Run Evie run!" The two sloshed through the watered down arena as the ran for their lives from the barrage of gunfire breaking out. More guards were swarming the group but the Scarlet Guard easily deflected them. Maven and Elara were gone from their perch.

The two girls got under the Bowl of Bones and ran through the network of tunnels. Water dripped through cracks where metal had been pulled up. Shots rang up and down the halls. "There they are!" An unfamiliar voice was following them with what had to be hundreds of other footsteps! Of course Oliverara could as well have been imagining those. The voice was getting closer and so were the footsteps. The Samos girls rounded the corner to come face to face with a couple dozen armed Scarlet Guard members.

They were trapped.

"Now lets talk this through," Oliverara reasoned as they were backed into a corner. "Can we work something out?" The Reds refused to answer. "Okay the hard way then." Oliverara spent the last of her chains by throwing it in a whip motion through the crowd. It hit nothing.

"You missed," one of the Reds snickered.

"Or did I?"

The chain found its mark, the electrical wiring for the lights. The wires snapped easily and the whole tunnel was plunged into darkness. Oliverara dropped to the ground with Evie right beside her as the Reds panicked above them. They pushed over people as they slid under legs and out of the throng. Suddenly an unfamiliar hand grabbed Oliverara's arm and began to pull her back down the tunnel!

"Evie!" Oliverara screamed as her sister's hand began slipping out of her grasp.

"Oli I got you!" Evie called back, but as soon as she spoke the arm holding Oliverara ripped their hands apart. Oliverara hit the floor of the tunnel, a body pressing down on her, as her sister's voice was swiftly pulled down the hallway. Oliverara's eyes tried to see as the person holding her dragged her back into the light.

It was Tolly.

"Tolly!" Oliverara threw her arms around her brother. His hug was tight and Oliverara suspected the water on his face was more than just rain.

"I thought they got you, or that the lightning killed you, or-" Oliverara put her hand over her brother's mouth to shut him up.

"I'm fine Tolly," she smiled. Then Oliverara glanced around. "Wait where's Evie? She was in the tunnels too!" Oliverara looked at her brother who hung his head. "Tolly what happened!" Oliverara shook him hard and pushed herself out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't get you both out. I tried! Oh believe me I tried!" Ptolemus let a small tear leak out of his eye. "I'm so sorry Oli."

"What happened to my sister?!"

"They took her."

"Who Tolly? Who took her?!"

"The Scarlet Guard."


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was dark. It was also damp and cold but the adrenaline of the battle kept Evangeline from noticing it. She flinched under the touch of the rough hands dragging her through the underground tunnels. After Oliverara had been torn away from her a bag had been tied tight over her head and shackles applied to her wrist. Silent Stone shackles. The damn Reds had access to Silent Stone! She twisted against the bindings that restrained her but to no avail. Evangeline had never been so scared in her entire life. Unable to see, unable to fight, unable to run. The Reds marched all around her in a battle formation. Their guns hit her back and sides as they brushed past her, and their whispers in her ear sent chills down her spine.

 _"Stupid little Silver."_

 _"Where's your strength and power now huh?"_

 _"I hope we get to watch you die!"_

Finally they stopped walking. The sound of metallic screeching reached her ears. Evangeline could feel the metal rushing past her and the grinding wail made her want to take a hold of it. The chains prevented her from even skimming the surface. The metallic contraption came to a halt and she heard doors slide open. The machine was some type of train!

"Where are you taking me?" Evangeline dared finally speak. Her voice was muffled from under the bag but the Reds heard her. She knew because the moment she spoke a gun hit her at the base of her spine. She collapsed to her knees on the pavement. The gun came down on her neck and she fell completely on the ground. The swish of air as the gun was raised again made Evangeline brace herself, but the hit never came. Instead she heard the gun being yanked out of the hands of whoever was holding it.

"Where in my directions did I say to hit her?" A calm voice spoke to the Red. Evangeline's ears perked at the sound. She knew that voice! Which was impossible! The person who it belonged to wasn't supposed to be alive. The person knelt down next to her and helped her up. "Silent stone? Really? You thought that would work?"

The person picked her up from the ground and carried her on the train. Evangeline was sat on a seat and the bag was lifted off of her head. She was looking into the eyes of none other than Shade Barrow himself.

"And here I thought you were dead," she smiled at him.

Shade blinked a few times in shock. "Evangeline? What-" he turned to the Reds behind him. "I told you what she looked like, I told you where she'd run, how did you screw this up!?" They stepped back as Shade suddenly appeared in front of them. "I'm serious, how?"

"Look one of them shut the lights out and we could hear guards coming! We had to grab one and go!" The one Red stepped up to Shade while he spoke. Shade shook his head.

"I didn't want just one of them. I gave you specifics for a reason," his voice was steady but with a twinge of annoyance. Suddenly the train stated moving again and the car was filled with other Reds. They were bandaged and bruised but their glares on Evangeline made her feel small. She didn't like it. Then in came Cal, he was in iron chains but there was no fight left in his body. He slumped into a seat with no resistance. A blonde woman stood with a gun to his head. She had a scar running down the side of her face. Evangeline surveyed the room. They all had battle scars.

Another Red came in carrying an unconscious Mare. Blood dripped off of her but she had more Silver on her than anything else. She was a fighter, Evangeline had to give her that. The girl's prostrate body was handed to Shade who brushed some of her hair to the side. He stared at his sister for a few seconds before setting her down on the seat next to Evangeline. She subconsciously moved away from the Red.

"Are we good now Shade?" The woman asked him. Her glare on Cal turned to an almost kind one when she turned to Evangeline.

Shade shook his head. "No. No weren't not. They took the wrong Samos."

* * *

Oliverara sat in her room, well technically Evangeline's room, in silence. Ptolemus had been taken to the infirmary but Oliverara had been told to wait to treat her wounds. Now she sat on the satin bed, blood still dripping off of her. She hadn't even felt the pain of falling, getting struck by lightning, or the grazing shots. Now she felt them all loud and clear. Her skin was a burnt color and all the Silver paint had washed off in the rain. The fleshy look of her skin reminded Oliverara all too well of what she was. At this point she didn't even care whoever walked in and saw her blood; all Oliverara wanted was a healer and her brother. But no one came to the room.

The silence gave Oliverara time to think. Think about the events of the day. It had only been a day. One day and her sister was gone, two traitors escaped, a Scarlet Guard attack, a failed execution, and Maven in complete control of Norta. One day and everything had crumbled. The sounds of the thunder and lightning were imprinted in Oliverara's brain. Or maybe the memory of the battlefield had just come back to haunt her. Oliverara fell back on the bed and tried to push away the tears in the corners of her eyes. She refused to cry anymore. _I wish Ellyn was here._ She thought. _She always knows how to get the memories out of my head._

The door to the room was quickly opened and in came the villain himself: Maven Calore. With him was a Skonos and a trio of Red servants. The Skonos quickly went to work on her. If he noticed the color of Oliverara's blood, he said nothing. His hands skimmed her skin and soon the aches of the fight were gone and the burnt spots were healed. The smell still lingered on her though. Then he reached for her face. Oliverara grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards before forcing his head into the bed.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Face," she hissed. He nodded quickly and she left him go.

"You're a picky one aren't you," Maven mocked. Oliverara glared at him but gave no retort. He motioned to the servants. They hesitantly approached her but Maven nodded them on. The first one started undoing the bodysuit Oliverara was in. Oliverara watched them warily as they undid her boots and removed her belt and gloves. She wanted so badly to push them away, or slice them up, or anything to get their hands off of her, but Maven's stare let her know he would not approve of another outburst. _You have to be alive to find Evie,_ she reminded herself.

The Reds took her to the bathroom but Oliverara drew the line at them washing her. They waited while she scrubbed as much of the battle as she could from her skin and hair. It didn't do much, she swore she could still smell death on her. They put her in a long flowing gray dress with metal accents on the shoulders. It was plain for Whitefire but fancy for Oliverara. Next they took a silver wig from a box and fastened it to her head with pins. The pins stung her scalp but Oliverara refused to make a sound with the Reds watching her. After the wig was on, it was curled and pulled up into a semi bun with the rest hanging behind her. One Red took a brush dipped in Silver paint and slowly began painting Oliverara's skin again. Once her face was painted and the Red moved on to her arms, the second Red started applying another coat of Silver to her face. But this time instead of highlighting her scars the liquid covered them. It smoothed out to appear as normal skin over the twisting facial scar. In the mirror Oliverara looked almost normal. The final touch was dark black eye shadow and black lipstick on her face. Same as Evie wore.

"What is this Maven?" Oliverara growled at him. He stood patiently by the wall as the Reds finished their work. Oliverara was pulled over to a full length mirror. Dressed in her sister's metallic dress, a wig on, and a face full of makeup; one would almost believe she was Evangeline! The healer and the servants were dismissed from the room.

"Oliverara Samos is dead," Maven finally spoke. "Killed by the Scarlet Guard and their attack on the Bowel of Bones." Oliverara turned to him in shock.

"You're going to tell them I'm dead?! What about my parents, don't they deserve to know the truth?" Oliverara stepped closer to Maven but he put up his hand and pushed her back.

"Your parents will also be told of your death. I doubt they will care." Oliverara bit her lip to hide how much that comment hurt. "The only ones who will know that you are alive will be myself, Queen Elara, and your brother." Shots sounded from the hallway. Maven smiled. "It seems my guards have taken care of the loose ends. From now on," he continued, "you are no longer General Oliverara Samos, a Red born into a lie. You are now the future queen of Norta, a Silver, and my betrothed. You are now Evangeline Samos."

* * *

 **AN: So this book is over now! Fastest I've ever finished writing something I believe. I'm working on the second book which will follow the events of Glass Sword. Both from Evangeline's POV as a Scarlet Guard captive and Oliverara's POV inside Maven's palace. And, drumroll please, here is the title:**

 **A Glass Knife!**

 **Anyway I hope you guys like the little cliffhangers I put in and any feedback is greatly appreciated in improving the story or the characters! Also Broken Throne came out and I am trying so hard not to read it yet so I don't get any events confused but IT'S SO DIFFICULT!**


	16. A Glass Knife

**A Glass Knife has been officially published! Thank you all for reading this and I hope you'll stick with me through the rest of it as well. :-)**

 **Summary:**

 **"I was meant to carve the weak from the herd. To slash armies down to piles of flesh and blood. I was meant to be the strongest knife in the set. I was meant to be a Silver, but I was born a Red. If I am still a knife; it is one made of glass."**

 **Evangeline must help the Scarlet Guard to get her sister back while Maven turns Oliverara into his monster.**


End file.
